Batman: Arkham Huntress
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Twenty years have passed since Arkham Knight. The daughter of The Bat has to go back in time to change their future. Can she do it in time or change the future for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Gotham City, home of some of: the insane, the desperate and those who can rise above it.

Nearly twenty years ago Bruce Wayne, the Batman, died as he destroyed his home after a battle with Scarecrow. And since then…Gotham has gone to hell.

And Hell needs harsher guards than Bruce Wayne.

"Come on, hurry up! Hurry up!" a thug growled as he and his gang tried to break into a bank at midnight.

"I'm trying man!" the other yelled back, before a bullet went through his head and an arrow stabbed the first man in the arm.

"GAAAAAH!" He howled in pain as three figures walked towards him, one female and two males

"Going somewhere?" said the female, she pulled back her crossbow

"Shit! It's Them!" a thug screamed before being put down by a bullet to his brain.

"Over there!" the female pointed

"I got him!" The bat stled anti-hero used a grappling hook to grab the thug and snap his neck

"Please…please…I'm sorry…" A thug begged as the three walked in

One was a man wearing a grey armoured suit with a brown leather jacket, a red bat symbol on his chest and a red helmet that covered his entire head, guns in his hands. This was near 40 year old Jason Todd, the second Robin, Red Hood.

The second was a man wearing a black armoured suit and a cape that looked like a trench-coat, the cape being connected to his chest by a massive silver metal bat shaped piece of armour. This was 28 year old Damian Wayne, the fourth Robin and the third Batman! After Bruce's death Dick Grayson, the first Robin/Nightwing, became Batman for years until he got too injured and had to give the mantle to Damian. Damian was the son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul, born through machines, trained as an assassin from birth.

The female was dressed in black with dark purple shin and armguards and a black cape with white edges, she was wielding a crossbow and a belt with numerous pouches that contained different tricks of her trade. This was 19 year old Helena Wayne, the daughter of Batman and Selina Kyle, Catwoman.

"Scum like you don't get a second chance. Not anymore." Damian glared slashing his Batarang across the thief's throat.

"Ew…" Helena cringed slightly

"Still feeling squeamish about this stuff?" Jason asked

"Little bit." Helena answered

"Don't. This is Gotham now. It's: Kill or be killed." Jason answered darkly "Been that way since…You know."

"Yeah…Yeah I know." Helena answered thinking there might have been a better way to do things differently

"Calm down sister." Damian said slightly darkly "Because there IS a way to change things. Or at least make another Gotham better."

"What do you mean?" Helena asked as the three left the bank

"I will tell you back at the BatCave and I have been working on this for years." Damian replied shooting a Grappling Hook and taking off

"You ever know what he's thinking?" Helena asked

"After all this time, nothing surprises me." Jason answered following suit

"You think dad would be proud?" Helena flew with her brother and uncle

"With protecting Gotham? Yeah. For how we're doing this? Fuck no." Jason answered "He refused to kill. It was his number 1 rule. But…if he WAS here, Gotham would be fixed in less than a year."

"Was he really that good?" Helena asked as they entered the BatCave.

"Better." Jason said simply as they took off their masks. Jason has short black hair in a near bald cut, his hair starting to grey a bit and blue eyes. The old Anti-Hero threw his helmet into the corner of the room.

Helena took off her large mask, her mask looking between a bat-like figure and a bladed "H". Her hair was long and black, nearly reaching her ass and her eyes were a shining sky blue colour.

"Sounds like he was a real hero." Helena thought about her father

"He was…" Jason answered

"Okay, now that we're all here…" Damian began to speak taking off his mask, he looked almost like his father: trimmed black hair and blue eyes, defined jawline ad features that were almost like Bruce. "I am going to open a portal to the past, to when everything went wrong. And we can at least save another Gotham from our world's fate."

"You made a TIME MACHINE?" Helena stood in belief

"Don't act so shocked. Damien is your father's son after all." Jason just shrugged her disbelief off.

"Not to dumb things down for you Helena but…Yes I did make a time machine." Damian Explained to his kid sister

"He began to write runes in a circle in the middle of the room "Now Helena, get ready."

"Ready for what?" Helena asked

"To go back." Damian said simply

"Well…Yeah, I'm gonna have to be." Helena answered "Are you coming with us Uncle Jason?"

"We aren't going Helena." Jason replied, knowing what Damian was thinging

"Wait…what?" Helena gasped

"The time you are being sent to, Jason is dead but he will be revived in less than a year. I am a child, nearly 7. There can't be two of us in one world, it is wrong." Damian explained "Only YOU can go back."

"But…but…"Helena didn't want to believe it.

"I know, but YOU'RE the only one of us who can do this. YOU can help save Gotham." Damien boosted her confidence

"You fix this future, Bruce will be alive." Jason explained

"What? Dad…dad would be alive?" Helena muttered

"Yes." Damian nodded "And so would your mother."

"Mom…?" She muttered again

"So are you ready?" Jason asked

"No…But I'm going to have to be!" Helena gave her honest answer

"Good. Use that determination. Good luck Helena." Damien smiled as he began the incantation

"Go break some legs." Jason added as the light surrounded Helena

"Don't you mean: go break a leg?" Helena asked as she was being sent in time

"Nope." Jason smiled as Helena was sent back in time.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jason asked

"Of course she will. She's a Wayne." Damian grinned

*Nearly 21 years ago*

Helena appeared in a flash of light, just outside Arkham Asylum.

Helena looked around, she was back in time. Arkham Asylum was still standing. "Damien did it...I'm back in time..." Helena gasped

"Excuse me miss." a voice spoke behind her.

"Oh no." Helena slid her mask on

"Miss are you lost?" an Arkham guard asked

"I'm a friend of Batman's." She said instantly in reply "He asked me to meet him here." As if time was on her side, the BatMobile raced past towards Arkham... and she saw the Joker in the window. The cause of EVERYTHING that went wrong

"Joker..." Helena whispered just loud enough for the guard to hear

"Yeah, the psycho had a dirty bomb hidden in Gotham, Batman stopped him in time. We're locking up the clown for good this time." The guard responded

"Really? Good." Helena responded positively but thought differently 'That's not what happens.'

She began to walk towards Arkham, sticking to the shadows, and called "I'll meet him inside." She looked at Arkham in determination 'This time will it be different.' She thought, seeing Batman exit the high tech black car, dragging the Joker behind him

She followed her training, sticking to the roof and the shadows as she followed her father tacking Joker into Arkham through the security checks. She didn't know WHAT happened today, why THIS was when Damian sent her back, but she WILL find out and make the future better.

She was amazed at her father; the tall imposing form with wide shoulders and muscles clad in a grey and black armoured suit. It was so different than her brother, and yet so familiar. She had seen that suit and its evolutions in the Bat-Cave MANY times, every day, but nothing was like seeing it being worn by the one it was meant for.

She knew that while everyone else didn't know she was there, the magnetic clamps in her boots and gloves keeping her stuck to the roof of the elevator as Joker continued to ramble about some fire in some place called BlackGate, she KNEW he knew she was there.

Soon they arrived at a section where Commissioner Gordon, the greatest cop in Gotham's history, was waiting for him as Batman was denied further access

"Oh, hello there Jimbo. Are you still sore about BlackGate?" Joker laughed

THAT laugh, it sent a chill down Helen's spine...the laugh of her father's nemesis. She shook it off and continued to follow her father and the other guards.

"Croc old boy. That you over there?" Joker asked as a monstrous giant emerged from an opposite elevator. He was grey and green scaled like a crocodile, his teeth protruded like knives out of his mouth.

He sniffed around then looked both the elevator subtly then at Batman "I have your scent Batman! It won't be long till I feast on your BONES!" Croc threatened

'He couldn't have...caught my scent...' Helena thought as Croc was being sent to his holding cell down in the sewers of Arkham.

'No. He didn't even know I was here.' She sighed

"Move it Croc!" the guard ordered the Goliath of a humanoid crocodile man to his cell

"Ooh well, that's that then hey Bats? He, he!" Joker laughed

"Quite Joker!" Officer Cash told Joker "Hey Doc."

"I have to make sure the patient is medically sound." the doctor said as he examined Joker

Only for the crazed clown to snap his teeth at him making him scared "Bwah-ha-ha! The look on your face..."

"Gah...he's fine, take him away." The doctor ordered

Helena used her grappling hook and her trained legs to leap from support to support across the roof, until they meet up with the Famous Commissioner Jim Gordon

"Jim." Batman nodded, although he gave a small hidden gesture to the Commissioner that Helena didn't see. A signal that someone was following them

"Well, we'll keep an eye on Joker this time. He's not going anywhere anytime soon." Jim spoke keeping his sight trained on Batman while thinking about the person in the rafters.

"You keep telling yourself that Jimbo." Joker grinned as he was now separated from Batman and the other officers.

"Hopefully he'll stay locked up this time." Batman nodded... Before the power went out... and Harley Quinn appeared on the screens the Warden used to talk to the entire Asylum at once

"What the?" Jim exclaimed

"Ha, ha! Honey I'm home!" Joker got free

'No!' Helena screamed in her mind

"Heya Bats. Lookie here: Warden Sharpie." Harley grinned

"You're mad Quinzel! Mad! ARGH!" Warden Sharp struggled to move in his chair being taped up, he was hit with Harley's umbrella

"Naughty, naughty. Momma spank!" Harley spoke "Welcome home Puddin'." Harley spoke as she opened Joker's escape.

Joker laughed as he knocked out the guards near him and ran as Batman chased after him, an electric fence starting up and separating them before Batman reached him

"Nice try Bats." Joker laughed "But I'M in charge of the Mad House now!" As he started laughing, the cells around Batman opened allowing those inside to get out

'No you're not. Cause we're gonna stop you!' Helena thought

Bruce fought all the inmates that Joker had released and then tore off the vent cover that lead out of the room he was locked in. "Jim, I'm going after Joker."

"Stay safe Batman. I don't want to find out what he's got planned for the long run." Jim answered

The Dark Knight nodded and started moving, Helena dropping from the shadows as he was deep into the vent

'Okay, don't want dad following me and I can't follow him. I have to help from the side-lines.' Helena thought

"What the? Who's she?" A guard shouted "Coll to Swanson, come in we have an armed female in black and purple armour that has dropped down inside the asylum! Who is she?"

"She's an ally of the Bat." Swanson answered

"I'm the Huntress." Helena said, turning to Gordon "Is there any way out of the room besides the vent?"

"None besides the door that we are locked out of." Gordon said, looking at her suspiciously

Helena out her finger to her ear as she heard radio chatter. It seems like even back in time, the BatFamily still used the same frequency

"Oracle, Joker is free around Arkham. I'm going to stop him." Batman's voice came through

'Oracle?' Helena thought

"Okay, where's my dad?" Oracle asked

"He's fine. He's with the Arkham guards." Batman answered

"Okay, be careful." Oracle signed off.

'Aunt Barbara...' Helena thought

Looking at the vent, she knew what she had to do. Help her father from the shadows?

No.

She couldn't make changes like that.

She had to follow him.

HELP him.

She needed to be in the line of fire

So she took off, running towards the vent. She dropped, sliding along the ground for a second before she slid down the vent. She passed the open grate on the other side and took off running

Her dad needed her help

Bruce observed that there were other inmates running around loose the asylum, not only that he did sense Helena behind him. Though he disregarded her until she made her move against him. "Now that Joker's running the Asylum, WE'RE in charge now! Got that PIGS?" an inmate insulted the guards.

'Oh no you don't!' Helena thought as Bruce was about to act. She threw her version of a Batarang, which was a dark purple piece of metal in an 'H' shape with a slight bat like appearance. The sharp edge slashed the thug's wrist, making him drop the pipe he had in his hand

"Sonnofa! It's the Bat! Waste him!" a thug shouted as he ran towards the caped crusader

'Not yet.' Helena thought but was grabbed from behind

"What's this? Batman's piece of tail?" a thug grabbed Helena trying to grope her

"Back OFF creep!" She snarled, slamming head into his nose which broke it. He howled in pain, letting go of her and covering his nose to stop the blood

"AH! YOU BITCH!" He howled in pain.

"And I am NOT his girlfriend!" The Huntress growled, preforming a rapid beat-down before breaking the man's leg with a well-placed stomp as he was on his knee and fist to the jaw knocked him out

"I can see that." Batman stood behind her brushing the dirt off of his hands.

"Oh crap." Helena was cornered by her father and an unconscious thug.

"Who are you?" Batman asked darkly

"I... I'm Huntress." She said after getting over her shock. She was talking to her FATHER!

"Huntress..." Batman observed her; he didn't know her so he couldn't trust her. "You shouldn't be here."

"But..." Helena was being brushed off by her own father.

"No, head back to the entrance. It's too dangerous." Bruce commented activating his radio frequency

"I can help." Helena pulled his hand down. "I fought that guy." she pointed to the downed thug

"ONE thug doesn't mean you can help." Batman continued to shrug her off.

"You need help! The entire ASYLUM is against you!" She called "I... I... Martha!"

"What? What. Did. You. SAY?" Bruce turned around in anger

"Martha...your mother..." Helena answered

"Batman, if she knows who you are..." Oracle contacted through

"Who. Are. You?" Batman asked her as he went closer to drive fear into her

"I'm...I'm Helena...Your daughter..." Helena answered honestly

Bruce didn't back down and he was a bit impressed, she didn't even flinch at his presence

But his daughter?

"If you are who you say you are tell me this: Who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne?" Batman asked

"I...don't know. You saw the man but didn't see his face, you were eight." Helena answered

Batman was silent. That was the right answer but he still wasn't sure

"Maybe this will convince you." Helena sighed, whispering into his ear "Alfred makes the best cookies."

THAT was the turning point but there was one thing he needed her to specify "What flavour?"

"Any. But the best are almond and chocolate chip."

"She's got you there Batman." Oracle answered

Bruce remained still but a small smile crept on his face knowing he has a child. "Urgh..." a thug groaned

"One second." Helena spoke before knocking the thug out "So, I'm coming along."

"Fine." He growled softly, turning around and storming away. Helena had to hold back a giggle as it almost seemed like he was acting like a pouting child

"Thanks for the support Oracle." She said, talking her earpiece with a smile as she followed Bruce

"But to lay down some rules: You do WHAT I say WHEN I say it. Got it?" Bruce ushered

"Sure. I'm here to help." Helena explained

"Besides, those are Dami's rules as well."

"Dami? Who's "Dami?" Batman asked

"My brother: Damien." Helena explained

"Two kids Bruce? I'm impressed." Oracle was chuffed.

"... So you're from the future." Batman nodded

"That's right; I'm from about twenty years from the future. I can't tell you too much though...I'm not sure how time travel FULLY works." Helena explained as best she could.

"Give me a few minutes, an hour max. I'll analyse the energy signature of when you arrived and work out how it most likely works." Oracle said, typing away

"Wow, he was right. You ARE amazing." Helena praised Oracle

"Who was right?" Batman asked as they traversed through the Asylum

"Uncle...Dick..." She lied hoping her father wouldn't notice.

That was when they saw a bunch of guards in front of an electric gate, screams coming from the other side of the fence

"Oh no...What's going on?" Helena asked

"We're about to find out." Batman answered gearing up for a fight.

As they looked inside they saw a guard strapped to an electric chair, Zsasz laughing as he gave the guard quick shocks

Helena glared and jumped up into the shadows as Bruce was getting information from the other guards

'Okay, crazy knife wielding guy...Come on Dad give me a sign.' Helena hoped to be helpful

"If I see anything even SHAPED like a bat, this guy is fried!" The scared madman yelled

Batman was nodding along lightly to what the guard was saying, a subtle movement of his shoulder telling Helena to move

The Huntress had found her prey

She positioned herself so she had Zsasz in her sights; she poised her crossbow at him, right at his heart. But she remembered what her uncle said: 'Your dad never killed' so she aimed at his hand.

She waited... and waited... and squeezed the trigger slightly

Zsasz screamed as a silver arrow with purple decorations stabbed into his right hand, through the handle of the electric chair making the device unusable

Helena then jumped down, slamming her knee into the back of his head on the way down, before elbowing him in the jaw and one last punch to his jaw knocked the madman out before he had even seen her.

"What the...?" A guard stood in shock as Huntress took down the schizophrenic killer.

"Thank you." The captured guard showed his gratitude

"Part of the job description." Helena smiled

"Nicely done Huntress." Batman nodded

"No fair bringing in some newbie Bats!" Joker snapped

"Joker." Helena turned around hoping to see the crazed clown "Show yourself!"

"And spoil the surprise? Never!" Joker felt insulted then became cheerful "Where's the fun in that?"

"Calm down Huntress." Bruce said, putting his hand on her shoulder

"Oh Bats. You ruin everyone's fun don't you?" Joker taunted

"Up there." Bruce pointed upwards as he went in the direction of Joker's voice. Helena grappling hooked herself to the rafters.

She zoomed up into the rafters, ready for what would happen

'What's with that green gas?' Helena thought as she saw an Asylum inmate hanging upside down

"Joker Toxin. We have to get rid of it." Batman answered through his com-link

"The vents should do." Helena responded

"You get the one of the left; I'll go to the right." Bruce ordered

"Got it." Helena understood. "The people."

"Get them first." Bruce ordered

"Of course." Helena smiled, swinging off towards the first fan

"Okay...how to switch it off..." Helena said to herself "Detective Vision." Using the feature in her mask she found the button that activated the vent. "Got ya." Helena smiled then threw one of her own batarangs at the button activating the vent.

The gas began to decrease, and with another launch of her grapple hook, she swung over catching a guard before he fell into the remaining gas

"I got you." Helena pulling the guard up

"Thank-thank you Bat-Girl." the guard thanked Huntress

"Err...Yeah, no problem." Helena understood why she would be misunderstood by people of this time period.

"But I'm not Bat-Girl, she's in all black leather." Helena replied, remembering the Batgirl at the time was a girl called Cassandra Cain

"Oh yea." The guard nodded

"Sorry."

"No problem. Just hold on, I'll get someone to get you back safe." Helena reassured him.

She then jumped off and swung to the next fan, arriving next to Bruce as he also arrived at it. This was the last one

"Good job Huntress." Batman praised her slightly "Don't get overconfident."

"I won't." Helena understood.

Together they shut down the fan, channelling away the last of the Joker Gas

"Get ready for what's behind that door." Batman warned her

"Don't worry." Helena answered "I'll focus."

She stood behind Batman, letting him take charge

This was still so surreal. She was fighting alongside her father

"Well Bats you made it. Just so I'm not an unfair sport..." Joker proclaimed as he postured himself as big a target as he could, while standing on a cage that contained something...bigger than he was. "Come on, a free shot! Stop me! End this once and for all!"

Batman drew a batarang poised to take down Joker...but he couldn't.

But the Huntress did. She fired her crossbow, stabbing Joker in the shoulder

"ARGH!" Joker writhed in pain "Ha, ha! See Bats, SOMEONE has the guts to strike me." Joker gripped the chain "Let me show you WHAT I've been working on..."

'One more...one more should do it...' Helena tried to focus her aim but saw what Joker unleashed: a giant of a man overly muscle bound and almost drained of sanity 'The hell is that?!'

"Bon Voyage Bats. See you at the party." Joker escaped

Helena jumped, dodging the creatures charge

Batman threw a batarang at the creature's head making him raced into the wall. As the creature stumbled around Batman used his cape to bling the mutated human then began pummeling the crap outta him. 'Dad's kicking ass.'

With a final kick to the temple the creature fell, he turned to his daughter "What was that?" Batman asked

"I-I don't know..." Helena backed up as her father approached her

"What. Was. THAT?" Batman demanded an answer

"What was what?" She asked, not sure what he wanted to know. The creature or something else

"The bolt to Joker's shoulder and the aim at his heart." Batman stared at her

"He...he is..." Helena tried to explain

"I. Don't. Kill..." Batman turned around and traversed to the inner workings of the Asylum. "You're not coming with me."

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 2

"Not...No, you asked me to join you and now you changed your mind? Why?" Helena snapped

"I don't kill." He snapped

"I wasn't TRYING to kill him." Helena defended "I did it to slow him down, with the injured shoulder he won't be able to do as much, and he doesn't know me so I was trying to throw him off guard."

"You don't get to make those decisions." Batman answered

"And YOU do?!" Helena snapped

"Batman, she's done nothing wrong. She's not..." Oracle spoke to Batman

"DON'T. Go there Oracle..." Batman snapped at Oracle

"I have never killed anyone! That was what Damian did!" She glared

"Damien kills?" Batman asked

"Yeah...But I NEVER did. Please Dad..." Helena begged "Please believe me..."

"... Fine." He sighed

Batman and Huntress entered the other room; the strain and awkwardness of what transpired still lingered, true Helena wanted to make her father proud but she was walking on very thin ice.

"Please!" A female voice called from inside a large isolated glass cell "Batman! You have to let me out; I can HEAR my babies crying in pain! They NEED me!" The green skinned woman behind the glass begged

"Who's that?" Helena asked

"Poison Ivy." He answered "Sorry Ivy. No can do."

"Batman, PLEASE! My babies are suffering!" Ivy begged again

"We can't just leave her." Helena responded

"She's dangerous Huntress. We can't have her running around Arkham Island." Batman explained

'Ivy.' Helena thought, before she remembered the stories of this woman's sacrifice. She HAD to do something, not only to SAVE her but to help her! That was when she got an idea "Ivy... let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Ivy asked looking at Huntress square in the eye

"Huntress..." Batman glared

"Trust me." Huntress responded

"Batman and I will let you out, and you will go RIGHT to the botanical gardens. In exchange you do NOT help the Joker, you do NOT hurt or control any guards, you will trap any other prisoners that enter the gardens and IF Batman and I need help you help." Huntress ordered

"You promise?" Ivy asked

"Yes." Huntress answered

"I promise too. Please...let me save my babies." Ivy asked. Batman rolled his eyes and unlocked Ivy's cell. As Ivy exited her cell she had an instant personality change "Hmm...That feels SO much better..." she shook her hair down

Helena gulped as she felt Ivy's natural pheromones covered her

'Whoa...did she just become more...alluring?' Helena thought to herself

"Well, a deal is a deal. I won't help Joker and I get to stay in the garden." Ivy retold herself on the bargain. "See you two later..." she waved goodbye.

"I hope you knew what you were doing Helena." Batman talked to his daughter.

"Err..." Helena muttered, drooling slightly

"Here's a napkin." Batman handed her a reusable tissue

"Oh, ha, thanks..." Helena smiled

"Never felt her pheromones before then I'm guessing?" Oracle chuckled

"Err no...When I'm from, if that's the correct usage of words, Ivy is not in Gotham." Helena thought on her words trying not to give too much away.

"Where ARE you from?" Bruce asked

"Gotham...twenty years from now." Helena explained "A LOT has changed between now and what's to come."

"The future." Oracle nodded

"I guess you can't explain EVERYTHING at once." Batman understood.

"You're right. I wish I could but...you know." Helena explained

"We don't know how time travel works." Batman nodded

"I'm still in it." Barbra said "Just another... Fifteen minutes? Roughly."

"In the meantime, we better keep moving. The more time we spend talking the more time Joker's plan unfolds." Batman explained walking through the automated locking doors.

"Got it!" Helena nodded, following

They had reached the deeper workings of Arkham Asylum: more cages, more psychopaths, more danger. "Keep your wits about you." Batman warned her

"I've got this." Helena understood.

He looked at her for a second before nodding and continuing to walk

"You hear? The Bat's got himself a bit of tail." An inmate spoke

"Who? The Cat?" Another asked

"Nah, this one's younger than her. Guys Joker was right: anyone dressed as a flying rodent DEFINITELY has problems." The first one responded

"Oh for god's sake!" Helena groaned in disgust.

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" She yelled as she dived down, preforming a ground take down, before she began a multi-fear takedown "I! AM! HIS! DAUGHTER!" she growled, emphasising each word with taking down another thug before doing a cape-stun and a beat-down on the last "I am the Huntress."

"Huntress!" Batman called out

"What?" Helena snapped back

"They're knocked out. I'm sure they missed it." Batman explained

"I guess." She muttered, grinning as she saw the small proud smile on his face

*through the cameras*

"What?! Bat-brain has a KID?! Ooh...Mr J ain't gonna like this..." Harley spoke to herself as Warden Sharp was bound and gagged in his chair, struggling to get free "Nuh-uh. Momma spank." Harley spoke holding a baton in her hand

*with Batman and Huntress*

"Nuh-uh. Momma spank." the two heard as they opened a new door, seeing Harley in her nurse styled costume behind an electric fence

"Harley!" Batman shouted

"Oh, it's you B-Man. And your little Kitty too." Harley groaned

"I'm not CATWOMAN!" Helena shouted

"She's my mother!" Helena said without thinking

"She's your WHAT?!" Harley deadpanned

"Oops." Helena regretted what she said

"What?" Batman growled

"Can I get a redo please?" Helena joked

"Hey! No pulling wisecracks, that's Mr J's gig!" Harley pointed out. "Come on Sharpie!" she pulled her captive away

"Hey Harley!" Helena called

"What? You gonna say something funny Bat-Cat?" Harley asked sarcastically

"No. Just wanna say you look beautiful... although I think skin tight pants would fit you better than a skirt. And you don't deserve the pain he puts you through, you're a good person. Deep down." Helena smiled

"You...you think I'm..." Harley blushed "I know what you're doin'! Making me confused so I'll betray Mr J! Not gonna work Bat-Cat!" Harley shook it off and dragged the Warden off.

"You're Selina's daughter?" Batman raised his tone

"Yeah..." Helena explained blushing

"Anything ELSE you want to tell me?" he crossed his arms but heard inmates tearing off pipes and charging

"Later!" Huntress fired a bolt at an inmate.

"And what was that about?" Bruce asked as he slammed a prisoner to the ground

"What was WHAT about?" Helena asked arrow-pinning an inmate to the wall. "Always wanted to do that."

"Flirting with Quinn." Batman said simply

"Right shoulder." Helena pointed out then her father used his fist to knock the inmate out. "It was just at strategic value..." Helena gave a half-truth

"Left side." Batman indicated to which Helena roundhouse kicked her own problem "Really, nothing else?"

"Well... I never meet her before and honestly felt sorry for her." She shrugged "180." Bruce span one eighty and punched a thug right in the face

"So do I Huntress. Joker has lied to her since she was in Arkham." Bruce answered honestly as he threw a batarang into the gut of an inmate behind Huntress winding him then Helena kicked his face in.

"She was a patient?" Helena asked

"She was a psychologist here." Batman answered, he pressed his communicator to get to someone "Jim is everything alright on your end?"

All he got back was static

"Jim! Damn it." Batman gritted his teeth

"He's been taken hasn't he?" Huntress deduced

"We're getting him back." Batman reassured her and contacted Oracle

"What's wrong Bruce?" Oracle asked

"They took him Barbra." Was all he said

"Dad...No..." Oracle gasped

"Don't worry, we're getting him back." Batman reassured her

"Okay...just so you know I've got the Batmobile on the island. Although there's some people who don't appreciate it's design." Oracle answered

"Thanks Oracle, we're on our way." Batman disconnected the call "Come on Helena. We need to have a chat."

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 3

*With Ivy*

The green skinned red head glared as she trapped another set of goons in vines as thick and strong as tree trunks, shoving them into a wall

'That Huntress girl was kind, besides Harley...if she showed me kindness and trust...maybe I can trust her as well.' Ivy thought to herself as one of her vines crawled to her "What do you think baby?"

'She's nice.' She heard a voice say

"True...but she's allied with the Bat..." Ivy pouted

'Then make her fall for you. Use your wiles.' the voice responded

"You're right...Thank you baby." Ivy smiled

'You're welcome mommy.' It smiled

*Back with Batman and Huntress*

"There's the car. We need to strike." Batman saw

"On it." Helena nodded and pointed her arrow at an inmate's leg.

"FUCK!" the thug screamed in pain

"Frank! Oh shit the BAT!" A thug shouted

"And that strange cross chick!" Another yelled as Helena and Brice glided down, the white cross on Helena's chest being seen as a symbol

"The name is: Huntress!" Helena proclaimed as she began to fight with her father.

The two worked quick, dancing around the Batmobile and knocking out the thugs one by one

"Well...That's them done." Helena wiped off a sweat from beating the thugs to the ground.

"Oracle, open the Batmobile." Batman ordered

"Please." Helena added at the end, which got her a raised eyebrow "What? It's only polite."

"Wow, someone was actually POLITE to me." Barbra chuckled as the trunk of the high tech black car

Bruce got out an unusual shaped type of gun from the trunk of the car.

"You use a gun?" Helena sounded worried.

"It's a safety glue compound that explodes when I activate it." Batman explained

"It's a what now?" Helena sounded confused

"It's an exploding gel gun." Oracle explained through her headset.

"Oh... that makes sense." She muttered, blushing

"I can apply this to any surface and it can explode. Any weakened structures and they are destroyed." Batman explained

"People get hurt by the debris but not the actual gel?" Helena asked

"The gel is destroyed when detonated." Batman explained

"So no residue remains for anyone to be hurt by it?" Helena asked

"Exactly." Batman answered simply

"Amazing. I wonder why Dami doesn't use it." She said curiously

"Maybe because your Damien prefers brutal tactics and killing people than simply stunning them." Batman answered giving a deduction

"Oh..."

Helena muttered "Yea... I can see that."

Bruce didn't reply and turned on Detective Mode

"Jim's pipe. He must have left it for us to follow." Batman muttered

"Has he always been like this?" Helena asked Oracle through the headset

"Pretty much." Oracle answered honestly

"I... I am not sure how to feel about that." Helena muttered

"This way." Batman pointed through the trail

"Batman, it looks like you need some of your more updated equipment." Oracle observed

"What DOES my dad have?" Helena asked

"More gear than Deathstroke." Oracle answered

"... dunno who he is. He's most likely dead." Helena shrugged

"He's the Number One Assassin of this era. A brilliant strategist and ruthless killer." Batman answered

"Ah." She nodded

*With Harley*

"What's going on with these chumps?" Harley talked to herself "Those bums are probably on their faces!"

She turned around, pacing back and forth "It was probably that nice girl in purple that took them out."

"Harley, what's going on?" Joker called out through the PA system

"Nothing!" She called, jumping in surprise

"Really? Nothing to report?" Joker asked

"Nope, The Bat's gonna be held up in time for the party Mr J." Harley defended

"Good, I'd hate for them to be in the festive mood TOO early." Joker sounded happy

"Err...THEM? Mr J?" Harley asked

"Oh yes. Batman and his little girl. "Huntress" I think it is...FIX THE PROBLEM!" Joker relived the memory when he got shot then instantly snapped

"...W... What problem Puddin'?" She muttered in fear

'You don't deserve the pain he puts you through, you're a good person.' She heard the Huntress' voice in her mind, quickly ignoring it to pay attention to what the Joker was saying

"Why kill the Huntress of course." Joker answered

"Er... why Mr J?" Harley asked

"She hurt me Harley. Shot me right in the shoulder. She's also an uninvited guest, no party-crashers!" Joker explained

"But don't you WANT the Bat to be like that? Can't we just keep her busy?" Harley asked

"What an EXCELLENT idea Harl." Joker praised his helper

"Thanks, Mr J." Harley smiled

"Now...GET TO IT!" Joker shouted

"Bit... what about Jimbo?" Harley asked, pointing at the unconscious Commissioner. She and Jim where locked in a room where Batman had to take out all the guards with no one noticing or Gordon would die

"He'll be fine. Just get to work!" Joker answered

"Yes sir!" Harley answered

"... Err how do I do it?"

"Get some of the boys and kick the crap outta them!" Joker answered

*With Batman and Huntress*

"We're nearly there." Bruce said 'I hope.' He thought

"Good." Helena sighed "Don't worry Oracle, we'll save him."

"I know." Oracle answered

"Wow. Where are we on the island?" Huntress asked

"The West Side. There's something I need in the BatCave." Batman answered

"Wait. You have a BatCave in this island." Helena and Oracle asked

"I made it here for situations like this." Batman answered

"Thats cool. I'll stay here?" Helena asked

"Okay, you do recon around here; make sure that no-one follows." Batman answered

"Will do dad." She smiled before she took off to higher ground

"Bruce, you're not trying to get rid of her are you?" Oracle asked

"No." Bruce said simply, walking through the cave

*With Huntress*

'Okay, Dad's counting on me. I've got to make sure that the other inmates don't break through.' Huntress thought

"Helena." Barbra said to her through a cut off channel so Bruce didn't hear "I've worked it out."

"Wait, what do you mean Oracle?" Helena asked "Are you on about Time Travel?"

"Yes. I've completed it." Oracle smiled

"Holy crap...Hey which type of Time Travel have you figured out? Is it like the one with the flying DeLorean or is it the one with the android Arnold Shwarzenegger?" Helena asked

"Are...are you comparing Time Travel to 1980's sci-fi films?" Oracle asked

"They're the only ones I know..." Helena admitted

"Okay. It is based off multiverse theory. Everything that happened in your world SHOULD happen here, but you will be unaffected by any changes. Also, don't tell Bruce ANYTHING major. Instead, tell a few others KEY POINTS and plan with them. Because the more you change early on, the more things will change later on. And the more they change the less useful your information will be."

"So...every choice I have laid out before me is a plausible future, but until I make that choice those futures exist and as soon as I make my choice that is the actual future." Helena spoke "Is that right?"

"..." Oracle was silent "Are you SURE you don't know any Time Travel?"

"Nope." Helena grinned

"Well in any case that's what I've figured out for you. And maybe we can send you back when we've finished here." Oracle answered

"Don't you like me Oracle?" Helena teased

"It's not that, I just thought you'd want to see your family again." Barbra said quickly

"Relax Oracle I'm just teasing." Helena giggled

But that was when she heard rustling from down below "Gotta go Barb." She whispered, hanging up

"The cameras said they'd be around here." Harley's fake-Brooklyn Accented voice called out, fifteen to twenty thugs following her

"Man, that clown girl REALLY brings an entourage doesn't she?" Helena went wide eyed slight

Luckily none had guns, riot shields, knives or heavy padding

A Fear Multi-Takedown would take out a third/quarter of their number, and as long as Harley doesn't attack until she's finished with the small fry it should only take about seventeen seconds to take the grunts out

"Okay...just like before." Helena snuck her way through the darkness

"Alright bozos here's the plan: slow down the Bat/Archer girl and bring he too me." Harley spoke clearly "Got it?"

"Yeah/sure/no problem." The inmates replied

Helena performed the fear-takedown knocking out each of the inmates flat. "What da?! Grr! Get here Bat-Brat!"

Finishing off the last inmate Helena leaped onto Harley making the clown girl fall on her back. "The name is: Huntress."

"Okay! Okay! I'll remember!" She yelled in fear as Helena had Harley's hands pinned to the side of her head

"You've got beautiful eyes." Helena whispered

"What?" Harley heard that

"N-nothing." Helena answered "Why do you work with Joker?"

"Because he loves me!" She said stubbornly "And I love him!"

"Does he? Has he told you that he loves you?" Helena asked

"He...he shows it." Harley answered

"Does he hold you, tell you he loves you?" Helena got up letting go of Harley. "Cause the way you're describing it...it seems one sided."

"HE DOES LOVE ME! HE DOES! Y... YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TAKE HIM FOR YOURSELF!" Harley yelled in denial

"Look at yourself! What has he EVER done for you? Apart from turn you into...into THIS?!" Helena gestured Harley herself

"My puddin' loves me. He does! Argh!" Harley shouted and swung her bat to hit Helena

Helena easily blocked the strike with her forearm and grabbed the bat with her other arm. With a simple tug she pulled the bat from Harley's hands and threw it away "THINK Miss Quinzel! You are a PSYCHYATRIST! What would you call someone who is acting like you are, in a similar 'relationship' as you are!"

"Stock...Stockholm Syndrome..." Harley realised

"Don't you want a life away from The Joker?" Helena asked "A new life?"

"... HE LOVES ME!" she yelled, beginning to cry

"He used you then and he's using you now." Helena looked at her. "Listen: go find Ivy; she's in the botanical gardens. Stay there and stay hidden. I'm only trying to help you."

Harley just ignored her, curling into a ball on the ground and began to cry as she continued to mutter "He loves me." Over and over in heartbreak

'Oh man...' Helena frowned "Listen, I'm sorry I'm the one to tell you this; but it's true."

"GO AWAY!" Harley screamed, slapping Helena before she ran away crying

'It's not true! It can't be!' Harley ran away

Helena rubbed her slapped spot to hopefully ease what she had spoken about "Being in the right sucks at times."

"But Harley knows it's true...she's just in denial." Oracle answered through the headphones

"Were you...? Were you listening in on that?" Helena asked

"Not intentionally. You forgot to turn it off before fighting those inmates." Oracle answered

"Oh... oops." Helena muttered, blushing slightly

"You've got beautiful eyes." Oracle said in an impression of Helena's voice except she made it more breathy like she was being swooned

"Oracle!" Helena blushed

"Hoo...I wish I could see your face." Oracle laughed

"Fuck you." Helena blushed, huffing

"Relax Helena, I'm only teasing..." Oracle answered

"Very funny. I'm gonna hold the fort down, where's dad?"

*with Batman*

Bruce entered the Arkham-BatCave and finished entering the passwords needed, before he walked over and grabbed the BatClaw extension to his Grapple-Gun

"Oracle, where's Huntress? I haven't heard from her in a while." Batman asked

"She's outside; she had to deal with Harley Quinn." Oracle answered

"Darn it." Batman growled "Tell her to head inside if it's all clear."

"She took out Quinn's guard and Quinn herself. I'll give her the heads up." Oracle answered

"Do it." He nodded

*with Helena*

"Huntress, Batman wants you to head inside the BatCave." Oracle answered

"Okay. I'll head there...where is it?" Huntress asked

"I'm sending the info to your map... unless you wanna drool over Harley more." Barbra teased

"Oracle...just send me the map info." Helena sighed

"Here you are." Oracle sent the information over.

"*static*...lo...hell...o...hello there." A voice came through the headset

"Who the...?" Huntress wondered

"Well now...looks like I managed to find the frequency the significantly less intelligent Batman uses." The voice demeaned Batman's intelligence

"Oh fuck...not this troll..." Huntress groaned

"Oh come now dear...I'm no troll, I'm a Grandmaster Sorcerer: The Riddler." Riddler introduced himself

"No you're a fucking Troll. If you were on the Internet you'd be the Grandmaster of Internet Trolls." Helena answered

"I AM on the internet!" He said proudly

"... Yeah. I see it." she muttered "Batman and I will be ignoring you."

"No, no, no! You will not ignore me!" Riddler shouted

"Yes I am." Huntress hung up

Not two seconds later Riddler called back "Did you just hang up on ME?!"

"I don't know did it sound something like this? Click." Huntress hung up on him again.

She grinned as she walked through the cave, happily hanging up whenever Riddler called her

"Why're you so happy?" Batman asked

"Just call blocked The Riddler." Helena smiled

Batman nodded "Good girl."

Helena smiled widely and, unable to help herself, she hugged him

"Sorry, it's just..." Helena apologised

"No...it's okay." Batman answered

He smiled and rubbed her head softly, before he walked deeper into the cave and fired the BatClaw. With a grunt he ripped a grating off wall, allowing them to access the vents.

"Ready?" Batman asked

"Definitely." Helena smiled

Bruce used the BatClaw to zoom into the vent, crawling through quickly. Helena waited a second before following

"Keep your head in the game Huntress." Helena told herself

"Stay on your guard Huntress." Batman told her.

"I know." Helena muttered as they arrived in a hallway

"Alright you guys, The Bat has an accomplice and it's not Robin." an inmate ordered "If you find them, take them out."

"Gotcha." the inmates understood and cocked their assault guns

"Damn. They've got guns now." Helena observed

"Not scared are you?" Batman asked

"No...you?" Helena asked

"I don't allow myself too." Batman answered

Almost on cue, gas began to fill the room. Bruce and Helena coughed for a second before the put their filter gas-masks on while the inmates started screaming in fear, blasting in every direction.

"*cough, cough* What. What is this stuff?" Helena spluttered

"Dr Crane! Dr Crane stop this!" an Arkham Doctor begged before going mad with fear

"Crane? There is no Crane. Only: SCARECROW!" Scarecrow proclaimed

"Fear Toxin. Be careful." Bruce said, following the voice

"But Joker!" Helena started

"Scarecrow will kill a LOT of people of we don't act now. It is better to take a fifteen minute detour than risk having to deal with Crain AFTER we are done with Joker." Bruce said simply

"Okay." Helena answered flying down to the floor with Batman

"Help me. Help!" A voice called

"Jim!" Batman saw Commissioner Gordon being dragged away behind sturdy iron bars

"No..." Helena was worried as Oracle's father was going to die.

But she was looking where Bruce had been... And saw nothing. She also noticed that the Asylum looked even MORE warn down and strange than normal as she followed her father

It seems she had a small immunity to this toxin thanks to those injections Damian and Jason had given her over the years

"Dad...what can you see?" Helena asked

"I saw...Jim, Huntress." Batman answered

"Where're you going?" Helena asked as they were walking down towards what seemed to be labelled "The Morgue"

"Dad!" She said, but he didn't seem to hear her as he walked inside

Bruce shambled towards to the operating tables and gestured opening a zip bag. "What is going on?" Helena talked to herself

"Father?" Batman asked the air

" "Father?" Dad what's going on?" Helena asked but he completely ignored her

"Mom?" Batman asked again while he "opened" another bag

Suddenly it dawned on Helena "It's the toxin...Dad wake up!"

But when Bruce opened the third one, Scarecrow jumped out and stabbed him with his finger-needles. Bruce stumbled back as fear toxin filled his mind

"Crane!" Helena shouted

"Ah...another Bat-apprentice." Scarecrow observed "Are you scared?"

"No, not of you!" Helena began to fly kick into Crane but using his own variation of dance fighting he dodged her and threw his powdered Fear Toxin into her face

"You'll know fear now..." Scarecrow ran as Helena was coughing and spluttering to rid herself of the powder

She blinked, and nothing happened 'Wow... thank you Dami.'

"Dad!" Helena wondered where her father was.

She saw him still standing there, looking at the third table blankly. Knowing he would be fine, she span around and fired her crossbow at the escaping Crain, shooting him through the shoulder and pinning him to the wall

"ARGH! You...You BITCH!" Scarecrow shouted

"I outta kill you!" Helena stared straight into Scarecrow's eyes passed his mask.

And saw FEAR there, which made her grin

"You...that toxin would've driven a man insane!" Scarecrow shouted

"I am no man!" Huntress punched Scarecrow in his face.

The honestly un-threatening villain fell unconscious from the hit

"Bastard." Helena muttered and she went back to her father who was only just coming out of his fear induced state

"Err..." he groaned, his eyes opening

"Bruce? Are you there?" Barbra asked

"Dad! Dad, how many fingers am I holding up?" Helena asked gesturing four fingers

"Four." Batman shook his head to get his mind back to reality.

"Oh thank god you're alright. What happened?" Barbra sighed

"Crane used a new variant of his Fear Toxin. Are you okay Huntress?" Batman asked

"I'm fine. We gotta keep moving if we're to stop Joker." Huntress got him up.

"What did you do to Scarecrow?" Batman asked observing the villain

"Arrow in the arm and punch to the face." she shrugged

"We should tell the guards where to find him."

"Then they'd be in danger from his toxin." Batman told her

"Yea..." she muttered, walking over and taking the glove off Crain. She took the vials out and poured them down a sink, into the drain, before she smashed the vials on the floor "There, all safe."

"You'd think that." Batman answered "But he's always got a supply."

"... Minimalized risk." She shrugged, walking away

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 4

*With Harley*

"Mr J., Mr J. DOES love me! He does!" Harley told the lie to herself over again racing anywhere away from Joker, Huntress or Batman...She was heading towards the Botanical Gardens

She didn't notice the plants moving, letting her through

Ivy's plants had lead Harley to Ivy's "throne room", where she almost fell over to the floor before being caught by a large rose.

"Harley?" Ivy asked, walking towards Harley "... You look terrible."

"I do...That, that...BITCH Huntress! She told me Mr J. doesn't love me! She's lying!" Harley explained

"... Harley." Pamela sighed

"I don't...I don't know what to think!" Harley cried

Ivy walked over and hugged her friend tightly, patting her hair "It's okay. It's okay." She soothed

"She...she can't be right! She just can't!" Harley wept

Ivy hushed her friend softly "It's okay, it's all right."

*With Batman and Huntress*

"Joker's got the commissioner in that room up there. We have to use the gargoyles to get a good vantage point." Huntress pointed out

"Down!" Batman grabbed his daughter down as he saw armed inmates.

"Spread out. The Bat and Huntress can't be far behind us." an inmate ordered his troops.

And so began a long, tense stealth mission with the two swinging around taking down thugs and setting up traps

And one of Batman's inverted take-downs which looked and sounded amazing in Helena's eyes. They reached the top of the room where Jim was and crashed through.

"Argh!" Jim turned away so that the glass wouldn't get into his sight "Well...glad you could make it. Quinn disappeared on me some time ago; I'm cautious where she went."

"She's probably by the Botanical Gardens. I told her to go there." Huntress answered

"Well...great. Harley AND Ivy together again, what's next Croc getting loose?" Jim rubbed his unbound wrists.

"Ivy and I have a deal, she won't do anything. All she will do is support her and help her with her heartbreak." Helena reassured

"Well...that's good I guess." Jim answered

"Hello, Bat's. I hope my inmate friends haven't given you TOO much trouble. Because I hope my guest of honour gives you a warm welcome." Joker's voice sounded through the monitor.

"We're more than okay." Huntress grinned

"What "Guest of Honour"?" Batman asked

"The sectioned off part of the room down there." Jim pointed down through the window to show the room in question

Helena narrowed her eyes and dived out of the room, kicking the glass so it shattered as she did, and glided down to the door

*With Jim and Batman*

"Apprentice of yours?" Jim asked

"Yes she is." Batman answered not giving too much away and both went down.

*With Helena*

"What the...?" Helena gasped upon seeing what was in there

A skinny man with a luchador mask, large wrist bands with pipes connecting to a large unusual coloured canisters was suspended by restraints and wheezing "Get me...out of here..." he demanded "My revenge...on the bruja..."

"What bruja? Who are you?" Helena asked

"He is Bane." Barbra said

"Bane?" Helena asked

"He's the guy that broke Batman's back." Oracle answered

This got Helena enraged but was held back by Batman. "What's going on here Bane?"

"The bruja. Stole the Venom from my blood..." Bane wheezed

"Well honoured guests let's get ready for the next step in our show." Joker spoke as his image appeared on screen showing him pushing a detonator which activated the hooked up pipes into Bane and began to pump him full of luminescent green fluid.

"AHA! GRAH! GGGGAAARRRAAAAHHHH!" Bane howled as his body began to grow MASSIVLY

"Oh shit." Helena wen wide eyed

"Move!" Batman raced them out of there.

Bane had broken through the wall; Batman, Huntress and the Venom induced Goliath had landed in a pipe room where Batman and Huntress were going to be both overwhelmed and running out of room.

"Well... Fuck my donkey." Helena muttered as she flipped around the room, dodging bullets and strikes from Bane. She elbowed a thug in the face and kicked another in the balls before using one of Bane's arms as a spring board and flipping over Bane, kicking one of the tubes on his back as she did

"You know." Batman knocked out an inmate "We're going to." Huntress knocked out an inmate that was behind him "Talk about." Batman backwards punched an inmate "Your language."

"I know!" Helena added as she knocked down another three inmates

Bane grabbed Batman and held him above his head "First I break you! Then the bruja!"

"No Bane. THIS time, I break YOU!" Batman reversed Bane's hold and knocked him to the ground

He then ripped another tube out of Bane's head and used it as a spring to pull himself in and with a powerful double footed kick he sent Bane flying through a wall

With the inmates defeated and Bane knocked out; Batman and Huntress got Jim outside, where he was lead back out to the docks "Bane's taken out. I'll head back to Gotham and get any help I can for this."

"Thanks Jim." Batman asked

Jim was heading to the boat scheduled for Gotham but he asked "What does bruja mean?"

"It's Spanish for "witch"." Batman answered

"Who is this Doctor Young?" Helena asked Barbara

"A doctor at Arkham. She was working on a variant of Venom that she called "Titan". Her financier is a Jack White." Oracle answered

"Joker's oldest alias." Batman answered

"There are a lot of emails between the two. It seems like Doctor Young was trying to stop the experiments, BEGGING for them to stop, and rejecting payments." Oracle explained

"Joker won't like that." Bruce deadpanned

"There's some bad jokes, threats and...eww...a picture of a dead baby." Oracle listed off

"Is Joker REALLY that sick?" Huntress asked

"He is." Batman answered

"Glad he's dead." She muttered under her breath

"Ah! Here we go!" Oracle nodded

"What have you got Oracle?" Helena asked

"The last message: "I want what I paid for. I'm coming to see you." Oracle read

"What did he pay for?" Helena asked

"Something involving: Titan. If we get a sample we can probably figure something out." Batman answered

Inside their headsets was an interrupting signal "You...Won't...Dismiss...Me...NOW!" A familiar sounding voice came through again

"Oh god not this tool." Helena knew who this was

"AHA! Now, Dark Knight and Huntress! You WON'T just dismiss me again! If you don't do as I say I will..." Riddler began to threaten the two vigilantes

"You'll what? You riddle obsessed psycho! You're hidden in shadows. Do you even HAVE a hand to play to make us come over to play your demented games? Or are you just craving attention because you're a demanding brat?" Helena struck back at Edward Nygma.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He yelled

"Answer. Yes or no: Do you have a hand to play?" Helena asked sternly

"That is what you have to..." Riddler began to explain

"Yes or No?" Helena penalized him

"Why you..." he growled

"Sorry. Failure to answer within the allotted time means disconnection." Helena hung up on his line again.

"You know he's probably going to call back." Batman answered

"I know. Oracle have you got a trace on his location?" Helena nodded

"Where's his location?" Helena asked

"He's somewhere in Arkham Island, wherever he's broadcasting he's got it on a mobile location. When I got a pin on him it seems to move." Oracle explained "You're going to have to triangulate other locations to get a fixed point on him."

"I'll give this for Nygma: he's a troll...but he's a smart-arse troll." Helena answered

"Agreed." Bruce nodded

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 5

*inside Arkham Mansion*

Several guards were maintaining their watch but all the while they had a nagging and fearful feeling that they were next on whomever was watching them.

"I knew I should have called in sick." One of them sighed

"Ditto." The other nodded

"Look, just keep your wits about you. The Bat and his Friend are helping us; they're pulling their weight so we gotta pull ours." Officer Cash told them to get their heads in the game.

"Yes sir!" they nodded together

"Reynolds to Cash, are you there Sir?" A voice came through the radio

"This is Cash, what's up?" He answered

"Joker's let loose the lobotomised inmates! They're out!" Reynolds was worried

"Damn, looks like Batman's got his hands full tonight. Thanks for the update Reynolds stay safe out there." Cash replied

"Will do sir." Reynolds sounded out.

"Everyone, we need to hide in the mansion in the botanical gardens!" Cash yelled

"Are you CRAZY?! Isn't Poison Ivy in there?" Asked a guard

"Yes that's true. BUT I've gotten conformation that she's a non-threat." Cash answered "So get your asses down to the Botanical Gardens now!"

The guard grumbled, following Cash as they ran

They reached the outside and saw why Reynolds was talking about: the lobotomised inmates were running amok. But that wasn't the only problem they had to worry about. "Sniper, damn!" Cash whispered

"If we can make a beeline for the Garden's we'll be okay." A guard said

"True, but those inmates and that damn sniper will give our position away and kill us." Another said

That was when Batman and Huntress glided in

"Looks like the cavalry's here." Cash smiled

*With Batman and Huntress*

"Sniper..." Huntress saw

"And releases intensive care inmates. Think you can handle the inmates while I go for the sniper?" Batman asked

"Definitely." Helena smiled

The Violet Maiden charged as she got ready, throwing her own versions of Batarangs around to distract or hit a few inmates

"Okay, NOW!" Cash shouted and directed them to the Botanical Gardens

The last guard was pounced upon by an inmate "Ah, ARGH! Get him off! Get him off!"

"Oh no you don't!" Helena yelled as spin around and shooting at the madman in the leg

"UREEE!" The lobotomized inmate screeched off the guard and landed on his back

"Not this time!" Helena knocked down the fallen inmate unconscious.

"Thank you." He nodded, before running away

Helena tried her best to fight against the inmates, but there where so many... so she was being overwhelmed and backed towards the greenhouse

"Huntress." Batman whispered as he stealth attacked the sniper

"What the? ARGH!" the sniper screamed as his head was struck to the floor.

*with Huntress*

Helena panted as she grapple-hooked higher up and hid, not noticing the way the vines on the walls curled around behind her

"Where Bat-Lady go?" an inmate asked crazily

"Flew! Flew like birdy!" another answered

Helena sighed in relief, before vines suddenly wrapped around her ankles and dragged her away

"Whoop." Helena was pulled away

"Huh?!" The inmate looked but saw nothing

"Whoa..." Helena was dragged and softly landed to the main garden room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ivy smiled

Helena then gasped as the vines wrapped around her ankles and lifted her up, hanging her upside down in front of Ivy "Hey!" She snapped

"Hmmm. Sorry, my babies can be playful." She grinned, walking around Helena and checking her out

"Then can you ask them to let me down?" Helena asked, feeling very awkward

"You know... It is very hard." Ivy began, seemingly ignoring what Helena said, as she ran her finger over Helena's armoured stomach teasingly "Being a single parent that is."

"I... I can tell." Helena gulped, remembering how hard it was for her mother before she passed away

"And my babies seem to REALLY like you." Ivy grinned as the vines slowly slid their way down from Helena's ankles so they were nearing her thighs. Ivy then turned away from Helena, her leaf thong clad ass in the Huntress' face, as she began to walk away from the bound Heroine with a sway of her hips

'Oh my god...she's REALLY gorgeous!' Helena blushed as she was becoming flustered

"So... How about you help?" Ivy smiled as she turned around again, kneeling in front of Helena so her face was level with Helena's upside down face before she blew her pheromones into the Heroine's face "Want to be my baby's Mommy,"

Although Helena was immune to Scarecrow's fear gas there was something different involving Ivy's pheromones. Helena WANTED to speak but she was enthralled by the scent "Well? Me and my babies are waiting..." Ivy teased stroking Helena's cheek

"Yeah...I'll be your babies' mommy..." Helena answered

"Do you know what that makes us?" Ivy grinned as she leaned forwards, her lips a teasing millimetre away from Helena's

"Lovers...?" Helena asked

"If that's...what you want to...call it..." Ivy kissed Helena softly

Helena moaned into the kiss in amazement at the soft lips pressed against hers, and before Ivy's poison entered her body properly the green skinned woman broke the kiss and kissed her again to give her the antidote

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Helena moaned softly as she was kissed.

"Something tells me...you REALLY enjoyed that." Ivy smirked

"I...I am my mother's daughter..." Helena smiled

"And who is that?" Ivy asked

"N-not tellin'." Helena teased

"Oh really?" Ivy smirked. She traced down Helena's face then down her neck then too her breasts rubbing them gently "Tell me now?"

"C... Catwoman!" Helena gasped

"No lying...lover." Ivy continued to rub Helena's breasts

"I'm...ah...not lying..." Helena panted

"I... I'm from the... The future... I... I'm Batman and... And Catwoman's daughter."

"The daughter of the Cat and the Bat." Ivy hummed, reaching for Helena's mask

"No...don't..." Helena asked

"Don't you trust me?" Ivy pouted

"I... I... I d... do." Helena stuttered

"Then let me see your face." Ivy asked

"O-okay..." Helena accepted as Ivy removed her mask

Ivy let the purple, vaguely bat shaped 'H' mask fall to the floor as Helena's long smooth black hair hung straight down and her soft tanned face was revealed. She had her mother's beautiful looks with her father's strong shining blue eyes

"Whoa..." Ivy blushed "You're...gorgeous."

"My mom's features...my dad's eyes." Helena smiled gently

Ivy then pulled a needle out of her barely holding together top, and stabbed it into Helena's neck

"AH! Ow!" Helena was in slight pain "What was that for?"

"So I can do this..." Ivy kissed Helena again

Helena moaned into the kiss, returning it happily as she noticed there was no poison filling her body

"Hmm..." Helena moaned then was released from it "I guess...you gave me an immunity shot."

"You guess right." Ivy smiled

"My little Gotham Siren."

"Gotham Siren?"

"Catwoman, Harley and myself go by 'the Gotham Sirens' when we work together." Ivy smiled

"Since I'm Catwoman's daughter..." Helena whispered

"You're a "Little" Gotham Siren..." Ivy smiled then let Helena down.

"Now... what to do with you?" Ivy sighed, tapping her chin

"Let me stay a while?" Helena blushed

"Maybe..." Ivy teased "Maybe not..."

Helena whimpered almost cutely at Ivy's teasing

"Tell me... have you ever slept with a woman before?" Ivy grinned

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." Helena blushed

"I'll take that as a "no"..." Ivy smiled

"Good. Then soon I can 'pop' that cherry." Ivy said victoriously

"Hmm..." Helena blushed shyly

"What's the matter? Never been like this before?" Ivy teased

"N... No." Helena muttered

"Well... Just get comfortable." Ivy grinned, walking behind Helena as she began to massage her shoulders

"Hmm..." Helena moaned as Ivy kneaded into her knots

"Wow...you've got knots the size of watermelons..." Ivy commented "Have you NEVER heard of a vacation?"

"Kind of hard...when people are...trying to kill you...everyday..." Helena answered

"Yes, I understand that. It is why I can never stop my crusade." Ivy sighed

"Your crusade?" Helena asked because her mind was going blank

"To be rid of humanity and let nature rule the planet." Ivy answered continuing the massage

"But then I would be gone... And so would you... and Harley..." Helena moaned softly

"True...I don't have to kill EVERYONE..." Ivy rubbed her chest on Helena's back

'So...soft...' Helena moaned in her mind

"Hey Red, thanks for letting me... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" the fake-Brooklyn accent of Harley Quin screamed as she walked in on the scene

"Meep." Helena stiffened up

"Hi Harley." Ivy released up on Helena's shoulders

"W... What is SHE doing here?!" Harley yeller in anger

"She was being overrun with those lobotomized inmates. I got her in here so she wouldn't get killed." Ivy explained

"That's true." Helena answered

"Good." Harley growled

"You WANT me to be killed by inmates?" Helena asked

"Yeah, cause YOU...LIED to me about Mr J.!" Harley shouted

"I did not!" Helena replied back seriously "Besides, WHY would I lie about that?!"

"Cause you're with the Bat!" Harley lunged at Helena

"Harley calm down!" Ivy shouted missing her with her vines.

"So what?" Helena asked, even while dulled by Ivy's pheromones she was able to dodge the charging Harley easily

"I'm tired of people telling me these lies!" Harley roundhouse kicked into Helena's arm knocking her to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Ivy grabbed Harley

"NO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Harley struggled until Ivy's hand met Harley's face

Harley just hanged there, eyes wide, with a red hand print on her face

Meanwhile Ivy panted from her sudden outburst, hand stinging from the slap "Harley... I am sorry I did that... But you need to CALM DOWN." Ivy glared "You are my best friend... and you KNOW I feel for you more than that... And it hurt ME to hurt YOU... But you need to calm the FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW or else things will get worse."

Harley began to cry again and hugged Ivy "I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh...it's okay." Ivy hushed her friend gently

Helena didn't say anything and just hugged the two others feeling sorry for Harley.

When the hug broke Helena said "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Yeah...you should be." Harley answered

"Harley..." Ivy raised her tone.

"No, no it's alright. Ivy thanks for saving my ass back there." Helena understood

"Well, your outfit DOES compliment your curves." Ivy smirked

Helena blushed and turned away, gasping as a vine swatted her ass

"Hmm!" Helena stiffened up then turned to see Ivy wink seductively

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 6

*With Batman*

"Oracle, where's Huntress?" Batman asked while outside the Arkham Mansion.

"In the Botanical Gardens. But she's coming out now." Oracle answered

"Why was she there?" Bruce muttered

"From what I could hear she was protecting the guards from the lobotomized inmates before being overwhelmed. After that I lost contact." Oracle answered

"God damn it." He groaned

"Batman?" Huntress called through

"Huntress. What's with the disappearing act?" Batman asked

"Sorry, I had to save the guards." Huntress answered

"Meet up at the manor." He ordered lightly

"Is my dad mad?" Helena asked Oracle

"He was worried where you were, don't worry about it Huntress." Oracle responded "He's been like this since... well... the second Robin."

"Jason Todd." Huntress answered without thinking

"Yeah." Oracle answered "Even though he was unstable and frequently disobeyed him...Bruce loved Jason like a son."

"He loved ALL of them. He saw ALL of the Robin's as sons." Helena nodded

"I know Helena...but in every family there's always one." Oracle answered

"I know, I know." She nodded

At the Mansion Huntress and Batman caught back up. "Sorry for taking too long." Helena apologized

"No problem. See the roof?" Batman pointed upwards

"Yeah sure...oh..." Helena smiled

The two zoomed up with their grapple guns, landing on the ledge... when Bruce noticed she seemed red and she was panting while they headed inside

"What happened in the Botanical Gardens?" Batman asked "You're face is flustered."

"I... I'm fine. It was just warm in there." She muttered

"Really?" Batman asked

"Yeah. Hey, it looks like there's a weak portion here." Helena quickly changed the subject.

*timekskip*

Inside the mansion Batman and Huntress were in the Library and saw a number of inmates with guns. "Ready?" Batman asked through his headset

"Ready." Huntress confirmed

The two dive-kicked, Helena following her father, and the two began to dance around the area with leaps and strikes

With the last of the inmates knocked unconscious Batman and Huntress entered through to the "Hall of Villains" where trophies of defeated villains reside. "Penguin...Riddler...Two-Face...Mom..." Huntress looked at the different trophies and she finally saw her mother's costume and equipment.

She looked at the skin-tight outfit and the whip and the goggles and was just... just amazed

"Mom?" Bruce asked, turning to her

"Err...no I said...rom, tom, lom, hom, bomb? Bomb, bomb I said bomb, deactivated bomb!" Huntress answered awkwardly

"... Not falling for it." He glared

"I said...*Sigh* I said "Mom". My Mom...your wife." Helena pointed to Catwoman's costume

"Selina...is my wife?" Batman asked to which Helena nodded

"I can't say I didn't see that coming." Barbra joked

"I'm-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But I couldn't...Time Travel's crazy." Huntress explained

"Let's just keep moving." Batman turned to carry on walking to the next door.

Helena followed nervously, unsure what to do or say

"Is dad pissed at me?" Helena asked Oracle

"Depends. Technically you didn't lie to him, but still...it's all about trust." Oracle answered

"Yea... I guess." Helena muttered

"Maybe if I tell him something?" Helena wondered

"If you tell him something THIS soon Helena you may cause a paradox. You might be erased from existence at the point you tell him." Oracle retaliated

"... You said that's not how it works." Helena deadpanned

"In this world, you never know how Time Travel will kick you in the teeth." Oracle answered

"I guess." Helen muttered

"This way. *cough, cough*." Batman pointed as they went through a hall

"Dad... I think there's more fear toxin here. Be ready." Helena warned when she say her father cough

Groaning as he was walking, then staggering. Batman began to hallucinate again only to start dragging his feet like small child steps.

In his mind he was a child again, walking down the alleyway with his parents

"No, not again." Helena whispered as she tried to help her father out of the room but he was shrugging off her grip as he traversed forwards "How much toxin doe Scarecrow have?"

"I didn't even KNOW how many times I've wondered that." A new male voice said over the coms "Now who are you?"

"Be nice Dick." Barbra belittled

'Uncle Dick.' Helena thought "I'm-I'm Huntress." She answered

"Huntress...well let's be civil. I'm Nightwing otherwise known as Dick." Dick answered

"I know..." Huntress answered then quickly added "Oracle told me, after you were on."

"And she's from the future." Oracle added with a chuckle

"Oracle!" Huntress snapped in embarrassment

"Let me guess: Bruce's kid right?" Dick asked

"Don't be a dick, uncle Dick." Helena answered

"Don't be a dick, Dick? Who came up with that?" Oracle laughed

"One of my family." Helena defended

"Sounds like something Tim would say." Dick deadpanned

"...Yea, he would." Barbra giggled

"We've all taken to using it." Helena grinned

"Okay I've got to ask..." Dick began to speak

"No, I'm not telling you the scores of the Gotham Rebels matches from the future." Helena deadpanned. Mostly because the Gotham Rebels were disbanded years after she was born

"No fair!" Dick groaned

"Oh you are SO awesome!" Barbara chuckled

"Okay...do I get grey hair in the future? Or am I rocking a mullet?" Dick asked

"Err...you don't go grey...but you DO get longer hair." Helena answered honestly not admitting he DOES grow a mullet

"Dick. We keep TELLING you. NO MULLET!" Barbra snapped

"Alright, alright. But where's Tim in all this mess? I doubt he's still a kid when you're from." Dick asked

"He got a new Role." Helena said vaguely, Tim having become Red Robin

"Well good for him. He deserves a bit of credit." Dick understood

"What's going on with Bruce? His vitals are acting weird." Oracle asked

"He's been exposed to Scarecrow's toxin again. I must've not hit him hard enough." Helena answered

"Damn it." Dick hissed

"Just give him a minute." Barbara sighed

"What if he doesn't come out of it this time?" Helena asked seeing her father stagger to a different room

"Hey, it's Bruce. He's stronger willed than any Green Lantern." Dick gave his opinion on his adoptive father

"Then why hasn't he become a Green Lantern?" Helena asked, honestly curious

"Because he causes too much fear." Barbra explained

"How does that work?" Helena asked

"You know how he frightens the shit outta everyone in the Gotham Underworld?" Dick asked knowing the answer

"Yeah..." Helena tried to understand

"THAT'S why." Dick answered "Green Lanterns use Willpower not fear."

"So basically because he causes fear it overloads the Will ring?" Helena asked

"Basically." Dick nodded

"Speaking of fear where's Scarecrow?" Oracle asked

"I had him pinned in the morgue last I saw of him." Helena answered

Looking to the side she saw the thin man hiding behind a corner, drawing a knife

"What the?" Helena spoke as the thin man lunged at her with the knife "Scarecrow?!"

"You'll pay for pinning me against the morgue wall you Bat-Bitch!" Scarecrow scowled

"Not likely." She scoffed, kicking the knife out of his hand effortlessly

"Little bitch!" Scarecrow seethed

"What is WITH you?" Helena asked

"I think you already know the answer...Helena!" Scarecrow answered

Helena took a surprised step back at that but narrowed her eyes, pulling out her 'H' shaped Batarangs

"How do you know my name?" Helena demanded to know

"These walls are paper thin. And people talk a LOT around here..." Scarecrow answered

"What do you mean?" She growled

"We who live here...inmates, geniuses, psychopaths...in these walls WE run the place, we out number everyone 50 to 1...we sneak information here like cigarettes in a prison. It didn't take long to figure it all out: same fight style, same general equipment, OBVIOUS love for Femme Fatales..." Scarecrow listed off

"Still doesn't explain it." Helena answered

"SOME inmates have sanity left. Those who are loyal send intel to their bosses. The Joker has his, Two-Face has his...I have MINE!" Scarecrow answered throwing an almost bag full of toxin powder into Helena's face. "By the way: my men heard you call yourself it." He ran off

"Call myself... what?" She coughed "Fucking Crane..." Helena coughed "This stuff gets right in my lungs..."

"I think that was his intention Helena." Oracle answered

"What do you mean?" She asked

"His toxin can only work if it's introduced via blood or lungs. Who knows what he'll do know he knows you name." Dick answered

"Name yeah, face no." Helena answered "There's probably a tonne of Helena's walking around."

"True, but be careful. We're treading on thin ice here." Oracle answered

"You forget, I'm not from around here. He WON'T have anyone to find." She smiled

"Very true." Oracle answered

"Hey err...where's Batman?" Dick asked not hearing back from him in some time.

"Fear Toxin-ed." Helena said simply

"We know that, but where's he ended up?" Dick deadpanned

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 7

*where Batman was*

Batman was inside the top of a bell tower shaking off the fear toxin that had plagued his system.

"God damn it." He groaned

"Bruce looked down and observed that there was only one way down, but he did see that there was a jail grin surrounding a different part of the mansion. He had to get through it if he wanted to fight Joker and stop his plan. Using a batarang he cut down the bell that was behind him. The multi-tonne weight heap of metal cascaded down in a discord ringing through the floors

He dived down after it, gliding to land safely

"Crane's toxin is becoming more potent. How long was I out for THAT time?" Batman asked himself

"Bruce? Is that you?" Barbara asked

"Yes." He nodded

"Thank god, where are you Huntress has been searching for you." Oracle answered

"Tell her to follow the crash that came a few minutes ago." He said, hanging up lightly

"Well thanks for checking up on me Oracle, I'm fine. Don't worry about me because I've been out of signal for the past hour, I've been shaking off Crane's toxin." Barbara openly mocked Batman to which Dick laughed "Well Bruce, we're glad you're safe too."

"You know we're gonna have to tell Helena all that right?" Dick replied

"She won't know." Oracle answered

"I DO know because I'm still on the line." Helena deadpanned

"Oh... well... fuck." Barbra gasped and groaned

"Don't worry about it. I guess he doesn't know when to relax." Helena answered

"Relaxed enough when nothing else needed doing." Dick answered

"Still, a week off might be good for Bruce." Barbra shrugged

"When we're finished here, THEN we'll hit Hawaii's beaches." Helena smiled

"You poor girl! You've seen Poison Ivy in person, sexy girls in bikini's will forever be ruined for you!" Barbra said in fake sadness

"No I haven't!" Helena defended "You can't prove that!"

"Trust me kid. She CAN prove it." Dick answered

"You're SUCH a dick, Dick!" Helena commented

"Oh come on!" Dick yelled as Barbra laughed

"I better get to dad. I'll contact you later." Helena smiled

"Stay safe out there." Oracle answered

"Later." Helena nodded, hanging up

"Awwww, you getting a crush?" Dick teased Barbra with a grin

"I dunno...are you?" Barbara slyly came back

"Hey! I have Kori." Dick scoffed

"Really? Cause you know I'M as attractive as any alien girl." Barbara flirted

"Shut up!" Dick blushed as Barbara laughed at her tease

*with Helena*

'Those two really DID enjoy a laugh...I guess being left to fight for Gotham with Uncle Jason and Damian doesn't leave time for romance...' Helena thought to herself

She noticed small vines moving around the floor, and a few dead-plants outside and frowned

'I wonder if they'll remember me if I went home?' Helena thought to herself 'Although...if I DID leave...I'd turn my back on Ivy and Harley...'

The thought of that made her heart hurt, REALLY hurt

'Am I...Am I in love with them?' She asked as she went off to the mansion where Batman told her to go.

Soon she reached where the bell was, seeing Bruce waiting by it

"You kept your time." Batman commented

"I had something to deal with." Helena answered

"I hope it was important." Batman commented again, turning his gaze upon the next door.

"Yes it was." She nodded, walking through the door

Through the door Batman and Huntress heard a woman struggling "Help!" she screams

"Quite now...don't want to cut anything serious...JUST yet!" a sinister voice spoke beside her

"Zsasz..." Batman deducted

"He can still move?!" Helena said in disbelief

"People like Zsasz have high adrenal systems. They can get up when you think they're down due to their fight or flight system." Batman explained

"If I see one thing that even RESEMBLES a bat...The good doctor dies!" Zsasz threatened

Helena growled, before she zipped upwards

'Damn it Helena!' Batman gritted his teeth as he crept along the corner hiding from Zsasz's sight

Helena dropped down from the roof, behind Zsasz as she felt VERY mad

"Looks like no-one's coming for you Dr. Young. I get my mark." Zsasz told the doctor who was struggling in his grip

"No you don't Zsasz." Helena growled, slamming a H shaped batarang into his shoulder making him drop both the knife AND Doctor Young

"ARGH!" Zsasz screamed as he turned to face Helena but he was punched straight in his nose and fell flat on the floor.

"And stay out." Helena glared, before she went to her knees next to Doctor Young "Are you okay?"

"You monster! You cold heartless monster!" Doctor Young kicked into Zsasz's sides hoping to hurt him further

"Doctor Young!" Helena shouted "I think he's knocked out."

"I'm sorry...these patients...some cannot be helped..." Dr Young answered

"Like the Joker." Helena nodded "But I have started to help Harley and Ivy, by showing them compassion and understanding."

"Harleen and Pamela are two of the few people in the Asylum who can BE rehabilitated." Young answered

"And they are doing fine." Helena smiled

"How do you know?" Dr Young asked

"Because I saw them myself." Helena answered

"Okay...Batman!" Young saw the Dark Knight emerge from the shadows.

"Doctor Yong. What is Titan?" Bruce asked instantly, going straight to the point

"It...it's a formula that Mr White...The Joker commissioned me to create. It's a variation of Venom. I thought I was making a medication to help the inmates...but after I discovered the truth...I tried to give the money back!" Dr Young answered honestly

"Joker doesn't care for money. He only wants his mad creations." Batman answered

"I know. B... But he can't make it without my notes!" Doctor Young sighed, before she reassured him

"Where are the notes?" Batman asked

"In the Mansion Library. It's there." Young answered in a panicked state, which was totally understandable since she was at knife point by a schizophrenic maniac with a tally fixation.

"Show us." Bruce ordered

"Of-of course. This way." Dr Young lead the way.

"One second." Helena was last and handcuffed Zsasz's wrists and ankles so he couldn't get out easy.

They headed a tiny bit deeper into the mansion, heading towards a safe

"What do you think Jokers going to do with the Titan?" Helena asked

"Nothing good. Especially if it's Joker." Batman answered

"It's here." Dr Young pointed out as she approached a painting that concealed a safe behind it.

Helena activated Detective Mode and gasped as she saw the cylinders moving around behind the door "MOVE!" she yelled, shooting her grapple and pulling Doctor Young back as the vault exploded

Batman, Helena and Dr Young were pulled back from the explosion. Helena and Batman were fine...the same could not be said for the mislead doctor. She was impaled by shrapnel from the safe and the painting's frame.

"N... No." Helena muttered. She knew that Doctor Young died and hoped this could have helped them but she... she failed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Helena began to cry.

Bruce didn't shed a tear, seeing so much hurt in the years he's been as Batman. But he DID understand empathy "You tried to protect her. Don't beat yourself up for protecting others." Bruce comforted her

"Thanks dad." Helena smiled looking up at him.

Batman nodded and booted up his detective vision "Oracle, I'm tuning the Detective Vision to pick up Dr Young's most recent fingerprints."

"Okay, Bruce you should know Joker's sent threats." Oracle answered

"Of course he did. It's the Joker." Batman grumbled

"If Dr Young created the Titan formula she would need a source material to make it." Batman observed as he began to follow the trail of Dr Young's more recent fingerprints. "This way...Huntress?" Batman turned around

"This is Huntress, Dr Young is dead. I'll be bringing her to the main gate so she can be laid to rest properly." Helena called the Arkham guards so the fallen doctor can have her final rest OUTSIDE of this insane asylum.

Batman just nodded, walking away as Helena began her own mission

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 8

*With Helena*

Helena carefully carried Dr Young's corpse to the front gate. Not to say that her path there wasn't filled with inmates, but there were. Helena had to hide the misguided Young in corners or bushes before carrying her on. 'I'm sorry, I really am.' Helena thought as she hid her continuously.

She did noticed that SOME inmates let her pass when they noticed the body, some having a BIT of respect and not being psychopaths or uncaring monsters

"That the Doc Young?" an inmate asked

"Yeah..." Helena answered carrying Dr Young like Batman once carried her Uncle Jason.

"Okay..." the inmates nodded and parted ways for her "That way's quickest."

"Thank you." Helena thanked them and carried on.

Soon she reached the entrance of the mad house, where Police were waiting, and Helena set the dead doctor down gently

"We'll get her body back to her next of kin." A Reynolds reassured her.

"Thank you." Helena smiled 'I'm coming after you Joker!' she scowled at the clown prince of crime 'You're going to pay!'

*With Batman*

Bruce was now at the batcomputer in the batcave, typing away. He had found Doctor Young's flies and scanned them before he burnt them and headed here

"It seems that Dr Young created Titan using a strain from one of Poison Ivy's plants." Bruce observed

"Maybe you should let Helena go talk to her. She seems to be on good terms with her." Oracle answered

"Good idea." Bruce nodded, touching his cowl "Huntress."

"Yea Batman?" Helena asked

"I need you to go and talk to Ivy. Her plants are a component in the Titan formula." Batman answered

"I can do that." Helena answered kindly.

"You're still shook up about Dr Young." Batman caught her tone.

"Yeah, I am...She didn't deserve to die." Helena answered

"You can't save everyone Helena. No matter how hard you try some things...just happen out of your control." Bruce answered

*with Helena*

"I know dad." She sighed 'But does that mean everything I do is pointless? That I... I can't change anything?'

Helena travelled to the Botanical Gardens, hoping to get somewhere further compared to stop Joker's insane plan. "Ivy? Harley? Are you in? I need your help." Helena called out.

"Oh, I'm here my Siren. What do you need?" Ivy smiled as she was lowered in a bed of vines

"I need to know what plants Dr Young used for her Titan formula?" Helena asked

"The "bruja" as Bane called her so eloquently? Yes, I do...hurting our babies for her twisted experiments." Ivy answered

"Where did she house them?" Helena asked again.

"Ha. I love you my little Siren, but even I have my limits." Ivy answered

"What do you mean?" Helena asked with slightly narrower eyes

"I'm not going to help that witch. She's caused our babies nothing but pain..." Ivy explained

"Ivy...Dr Young is dead." Helena answered

"Oh...well, she got what she deserved then." Ivy answered

"Don't you care?" Helena asked in disbelief

"I care." Ivy answered stroking a vine.

"I care that our babies won't be hurt by that bitch anymore."

"I don't...I don't understand how you can be so brazen about this!" Helena answered

"Very simply. Humans hurt our children, so I must protect them." Ivy said "She was experimenting on our babies, hurting them. I won't forgive that."

"What if it was me?" Helena asked "Would YOU hurt ME?"

"No, I care for you Huntress." Ivy answered

"... WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?!" Helena yelled in frustration

"You...are special; you care for me and our babies. You tried to help Harley be free from Joker. THAT is the difference." Ivy admitted

"SO MANY PEOPLE would do the same! The DOCTORS HERE where trying the same!"

"But none of them are you." Ivy cupped Helena's cheek.

"... What is so special about me?" She gulped

"You care about others. You try to save and help others who're past redemption. You've helped change Harley's path THAT is what makes you special..." Ivy explained then kissed her tenderly

Helena kissed back for a second before she broke the kiss "No." She said, looking away

"No?" Ivy was shocked "Why not?"

"This is more than Doctor Young. The Joker is going to make an ARMY of Titanized Joker's!" Helena glared lightly "He's going to mutilate EVERY one of your babies for his scheme and YOU'RE the only one who can help!"

Ivy looked down, shocked and thinking 'Joker's going to hurt our babies?' Ivy clenched her hands into fists "I'll break Joker before he can do that! What do you need?"

"There is another plant that works like an antidote to the one used in Titan. WHERE is it?" Helena asked

"In Killer Croc's lair. In the sewers." Ivy answered. As she told Helena she wanted get to stop. "Helena wait..."

"What?" She turned

"Do...do you still have feelings for me?" Ivy asked

"... Yes." Helena nodded after a second

Ivy went over in an attempt to hug her but Helena went off because she had a mission. But the both of them wanted to reconcile but neither had the time. 'I'll be here.' Ivy thought

'I'll come back' Helena thought leaving the Gardens.

She stopped at the door and yelled back "Ivy! I shall be the one to get the plant! I shall protect our babies!" Before heading back to the mansion

'I love that girl...' Ivy smiled

"Was that, that Huntress chick?" A New York accented voice spoke from behind

"Yeah." Ivy answered honestly

Harley stumbled out naked, her nurse outfit scattered on the ground

"Need some help with your clothes?" Ivy smiled

"After what we did I think you'd want me OUT of clothes." Harley answered

Ivy hummed as she looked Harley up and does before she grinned "True."

*with Helena*

"Dad, I've found out where Ivy's antidote plant is: it's down in Killer Croc's lair, down in the sewers." Helena spoke on her communicator

"Good work Huntress." Batman praised his daughter in his authoritative tone.

"I'm going to go get it." She said simply

"No, it's too dangerous." Batman answered

"Dad, trust me. I can do this." Helena answered

"N... no." He muttered in slight fear

"Dad, are you...afraid for me?" Helena asked

There was silence before Bruce sighed and said "... Yes."

"Dad...I'll be fine." Helena reassured him.

"You've not met Croc, I have. He's much more than a mindless beast Huntress." Batman answered

"I know. But if the plants are hurt then Ivy will not help us anymore." Helena lied. She promised she HAD to do this

Batman sighed "Fine. But you'll be in the crocodile's den. His domain, you're going to have to be careful."

"I will be. You focus on sorting out the above ground, I'll handle the underbelly." Helena smiled

"Good luck." Bruce sighs before he ended the call

*where Bruce was*

Batman sighed rubbing his eyes "Bruce, don't worry. Helena's going to be fine." Oracle answered trough her com-link

"I know but... after Jason..." he whispered

"Bruce...What happened to Jason wasn't your fault." Oracle reminded him

With a heavy sigh he answered "It feels like it was."

He looked to the sky in regret and continued "If I had just been a bit faster then..."

"Then YOU would have died WITH him." Barbara snapped

"No father should outlive their son..." Batman solemnly spoke

"I know. But you've got ANOTHER TWO sons and DAUGHTERS to think about." Barbra said simply, sighing

"I know Oracle." Batman resolved himself from Barbara's talk "I'm heading into the asylum. I'm going to stop this now!"

"Good luck Bruce." She smiled "Oh, and if you see Selene, tell her I say hi." She teased before she ended the call

"Oracle!" Bruce shouted down his communicator 'She cut me off...' He thought 'Ballsy move...'

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 9

*with Helena*

She had arrived inside the sewers, she was a little unsure where to go next but she DID see a door there. As attempted to open it because she saw the inside of Croc's lair, until... "Rargh! *growl*..." Croc appeared in front of the glass and fractured it. Helena was surprised from the suddenness of it but she had to carry on. Gotham and her father needed her to succeed.

But she needed to find another entrance "Oracle." She and someone else said at the same time

"... Who the HELL are YOU?!" Tim Drake yelled, feeling creeped out

"Who am I? Who's this?" Helena asked

"This is Red Robin. Who's this?" Tim asked

"This is Huntress." Helena answered

"Nice to hear you Uncle T."

"Uncle T...? Are you punking me?" Tim asked in disbelief

"No, no... "Punking" is that a thing anymore? No I'm Bruce's daughter, from the future." Helena answered

"... I call shenanigans." He grumbled

"Are you REALLY Bruce's daughter? Tell me something only Bruce would know." Tim asked

"I wouldn't know. He died before I meet him, shortly after I was born as my mother worked up the courage to tell him. But... Robin 2... Jodd Tason." Helena said, using code for Jason's name

"Jason...Okay. I believe you." Tim answered

"Y-You do?" Helena asked

"Yeah...That and Barbara's on the line." Tim deadpanned

"Oh... thanks Oracle." She chuckled nervously

"No problem." Oracle smiled "Did you find what we need?"

"Yes and no..." Helena was reluctant to say.

"Okay...So you've got it but..." Tim commented

"I haven't got it; I know where it is...It's in Killer Croc's cell." Helena corrected

"Ah...that puts a damper on things." Tim understood.

"Yea. And I need to find a way in; I can't use the front door of the cell." Helena sighed

"There's an alternate way through the catacombs." Oracle observed through the old Arkham archives

"Okay. Where to?" She asked

"Well where are you on the Island?" Oracle asked

"Croc's door; there's pipes on the right hand wall...a water way...looks like I'm by the west side." Helena described it

"Should have guessed that." Barbra sighed "I'm gonna put it on your map."

"Thanks Barb." Helena smiled as she looked at her map seeing the catacombs and another entrance to Killer Croc's cell. "Once more into the breach..."

*time skip*

"Okay, I'm at Croc's Lair. I'm heading in." Huntress called down the headset.

"Good. Do you still have your gear?" Batman asked

"Right here." Huntress explained

"Good. You're going to have to use adaptable techniques down there." Batman instructed her

"Yea. Move slowly; don't disturb the water too much." Helena nodded

"Excellent. Helena, until you collect enough samples I'll disconnect so you have enough protection from Croc." Batman answered

"No extra noise. Thanks." Helena thanked her father.

She took her hand away from her head and began to carefully walk over the planks of wood

'Okay...Ivy said her antidote plants were around here...' Helena thought as not to attract Croc's attention 'Bingo.' she saw the spore spike rise on her tracker and followed it to the first source.

There it was a hanging fruit containing a portion of the antidote. Using her own "H" Shaped Batarang she cut it down, she went and scooped up the fallen plant for the samples and she felt the water shake...just like the cup shook in Jurassic Park.

Suddenly Killer Croc burst from the water with a roar, Helena turning around and taking off running

'Crap, crap, crap!' Helena screamed

"I've got your scent Little Bat!" Croc roared "Blasted collar!"

'The collar!' Helena thought as she turned around and threw her own batarang at the collar. The sudden electrical shock stunned Croc making him fall into the water.

"F... Finally." She panted, before she began to carefully walk along the planks

"Okay...not to self: NEVER buy crocodile skin ANYTHING!" Helena promised herself and she traversed the maze of water and floating pallets.

"No, wait; buy EVERY crocodile skin thing I can! Get BACK at the ass!" She growled

"Okay...first get the antidote, THEN buy up every crocodile item so the Nile is croc free." Helena confirmed to herself, following the readings on her scanner.

She soon found and dropped the second one, extracting what was needed with a sad look, when Croc arrived again so she had to run

"Oh not again!" Helena ran

"Get back here bitch!" Croc hissed at her only to be electrocuted again from Helena's batarang "ARGH!"

"This is getting old." She groaned

Helena continued to walk towards the second to last of the spore-antidote plants "Here we go again..." she whispered as she felt the water rumble beneath her

But this time, she had ENOUGH bullshit. She pulled out her crossbow and fired an electric shot INTO his mouth

"ARGH Ah-gah-gah-gah!" Croc roared while chocking on the electricity and fell into the water again.

"And stay down." She growled

"Okay...last one...maybe." Helena thought as she traversed the maze one last time hoping to get the last of the spore plants.

It didn't take too long as she extracted the last she needed, sad these plants where almost dead from the lack of nutrients. They would normally get them from rat carcases, but Croc had been eating anything he could find

'Poor babies...mommy will help your siblings...' Helena thought as she promised Ivy to be her lover.

She lifted the near dead plant and kissed it, before putting it down and running out

Underneath her she felt the water rumble again, she effectively legged it out of there. Running back to the entrance. "I'll get you for what you did Bat-Bitch!" Croc roared

"Don't you stay down?" she ran to her laid out trap. 'Come on you overgrown handbag!'

She detonated her exploding gel, making the roof collapse on top of him

"ARGH...!" Croc was crushed under the rubble and fell through to a deeper level in the Arkham sewage networks.

"Let me know when you hit China!" Helena called down

She soon re-emerged outside of the sewers and stretched, taking a deep breath

"Man that place was rank!" Helena groaned "Batman this is Huntress I've got the plant's for the antidote." hoping to hear back from him, all she got was static. "Dad?"

"Oh... w... w... why hel... hello... ba... batspawn... th... think you can just hang up on ME do you?" The familiar voice said over the coms in that stupid faux-staticy-buffering 'audio style' he uses

"God damn it; you AGAIN?" Helena groaned realizing it was Riddler

"O... O... Oh ye... y... yes dear BatSpa... spa... Batspawn! It is I... I... I... I... I! The magnificent Rid... Rid... Riddler!" Nigama said cockily

"*Sigh* What do you want Nashton?" Helena used one of Riddler's old Alter-Ego's

"How do you...never mind!" Riddler was perplexed to how she knew that but shook it off. "You can NOT run from me forever!"

"I don't have to run. I've just got to cut you off." Helena disconnected the call and then called Oracle.

"Hey Helena." Oracle smiled "Got it?"

"Yeah, also the Master Troller called up again." Helena answered

"Riddler? *Sigh* Okay, head to the Bat-Cave Bruce is probably waiting for you there." Oracle answered

"Okay. Thank's Oracle." Helena disconnected

She ran over towards the place and went to turn on detective mode when she heard thugs around the corner... onto to realize her mask was damaged. 'Damn it.' She thought in annoyance 'Look's like I need to go around.' She reached for her grapple gun, and realized she had worn it out! 'I forgot to change the cord before I went back in time!' She snapped at herself. The grapple gun's cords could take a lot of damage, but the cord's needed to be replaced once every 48 hours so there is less chance this happens. With a huff she pulled off her mask and put it into an empty compartment of her utility belt, and put on a purple domino-mask

'Let's just hope I can get to the cave before these guys get a reason for a fight.' Helena thought

"Spread out. Find the Bat and the Girl. They couldn't have left the island." an inmate ordered

Thinking, she remembered something, and snuck into the mansion 'Where is it?' She thought, as she went towards the displays of villain's gear... Specifically: her mother's gear.

'Sorry mom.' Helena thought as she grabbed her mother's costume and gear. Amazingly it fit her like a second skin. "Wow...I guess I'm destined to be the next Catwoman." She joked.

She put her utility belt around her waist, the buckle clicking it went into place, before used her cape to tie up her armour in a parcel. Now, using her mother's whip as a grapple, she took off towards the BatCave.

'Whoa, Mom's more agile than I gave her credit for.' Helena thought as she landed in front of the BatCave.

"Her suit DOES give more manoeuvrability than most of my armour." She muttered

"Guess she's not called "Gotham's Greatest Thief" for nothing." Helena commented

She walked into the BatCave, her dad turning to see her when she arrived

"S... Selena?" He gasped at the sight

"No, dad it's me. Helena." she explained

"Sorry you just...you're the spitting image of her." Batman explained

"Thank you." She blushed proudly, putting her cape/armour next to the BatComputer "My gear's been worn out, needed to grab something else."

"So you grabbed what was on hand. Fair enough; have you got the samples?" Batman asked

"Right here." She carefully handed the plant spores over.

"Plus, I have to admit... I have always wanted to try this on." Helena smiled

"It suits you. Just don't wear it for Halloween or when she's around." Batman joked

"Did you...Did you just make a joke?" Helena gasped

"Yes I did." He smiled

"Wow."

"Oracle did you get all that?" Huntress quickly asked

"I got it! I got it!" Oracle laughed

"Recorded?"

"Oh yeah!" Oracle laughed

"We are playing that at Christmas." Helena grinned

"Did Croc give you any trouble?" Batman asked

"Not as much as I gave him." Helena admitted

At the look he gave her she explained "Multiple shots to his shock collar, an electro shot into his mouth and a ceiling falling on him."

"Good. Croc won't be a problem for a while." Batman spoke while synthesizing the antidote.

"Yea. How's that coming?" Helena asked "And are you sure it works?"

"It's coming along fine. But there's still the complete synthesizing to get through, but the results are promising." Batman answered

"How long will that take?" Helena asked

"A few more hours for more multiple vials, but I've managed to make one vial worth." Batman answered

Just then large vines crash through the BatCave branching out to gather nutrients from the earth around it.

"WHAT?!" Helena yelled

"What's going on?" Oracle asked

"Ivy's plants have gotten into the Cave! We're going to have to evacuate!" Batman answered

'What are you doing Ivy?' Helena thought as she and her father ran outside

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 10

As they escaped from the root coveting cave they coughed out of the dust they ran through "I thought Ivy wasn't conspiring." Batman answered

"She's not! I mean...She isn't." Helena defended

"We should check it out." Helena said quickly

"Okay. We'll head there and see why Ivy's doing this." Batman said putting the antidote for the Titan antidote in his utility belt.

"Sorry..."WE"? You're coming?" Huntress asked

"Of course." He nodded

"It... might be easier with just me." She tried to argue

"Why?" Batman asked raising an eyebrow...if it could be seen under his mask

"I'm just thinking...she'd probably see you as antagonistic towards her...She'll immediately assume you're blaming her." Helena explained as best she could without revealing too much.

"Meanwhile she and J have talked very civilly and I made her original deal."

"But she's still going to have to explain why her plants have acted like this." Batman explained

"I know. Let me deal with it." She nodded

Batman looked at her with a concerned look "Alright. But if ANYTHING happens, you call."

"Definitely." Helena raced towards the Botanical Gardens.

When Helena was out of range Bruce called Oracle "Oracle, record Helena's conversation when she's at the gardens."

"What?! Bruce are you serious?" Oracle asked

"Yes." Batman answered

"Why?" She asked

"There's something she's not telling me. I don't like it." Batman replied

"Bruce, there HAS to be some trust here! She's your DAUGHTER for god's sake!" Oracle answered "You can't have her in a bubble-wrap suit all her life, even though you just met her!"

Bruce was silent, so she continued "She HAS to keep secrets! Not only is it in her nature as your daughter but she NEEDS to not tell you stuff so she CAN alter things for the better!"

"You're right...She's grounded for a week." Batman agreed than joked.

"Oh my... two jokes in one day?! Dick will NEVER believe this!" Barbra gasped dramatically

"Don't get used to it." Batman answered

*With Helena*

Helena, in her mother's costume, ran towards the gardens as fast as the heeled boots would allow her to

"How does mom ever run in these?" Helena thought as she crashed through the doors in hopes to find Ivy and get some answered

What she found, where some guards controlled by her pheromones.

"Ivy! What's going on?" Helena called out

"Selina? What're you doing here; I thought you were in Gotham." Ivy asked

"Ivy, it's me Helena!" Huntress explained

Ivy focused her gaze and was taken back "Wow, you fill out your mother's costume well."

"You...you're the second person to make that comparison." Helena answered

Ivy walked over, her eyes glowing green with Titan

"Ivy what happened?" Helena asked

"The Titan...It's made me and our babies stronger..." Ivy explained

"Ivy! P... Pamela! Remember... remember the deal! The Titan is messing with both of your minds!" Helena stuttered, remembering what happens to normal people who take Titan

"It's made my mind clear...and I know what I want..." Ivy answered swaying her way toward Helena

"What... DO... you want?" Helena gulped

"I...want...YOU..." Ivy answered edging herself closer to Helena, while using her babies to creep around Helena's legs

Helena gasped as she fell to the floor, tripping, unable to move

"P-Pamela, what're you...?" Helena asked before being pulled upwards by the vines then was stopped by Ivy's finger to her lips.

"I said: I. Want. You..." Ivy said and wanting to kiss her.

"I... I..." Helena stuttered as the green skinned woman slowly unzipped the zipper on the front of the leather suit Helena was wearing

"You entice me Little Siren..." Ivy spoke lustfully "As much as our Harley..."

"W... what? Our... Harley?" Helena muttered, Ivy's pheromones filling her head

"Don't you know? We're family now...You, me...Harley..." Ivy explained kissing up Helena's neck tenderly.

"We... we're... family?" Helena moaned

"Of course...You and me...are mommies..." Ivy answered then slipped her hands under the costume groping her breasts "And Harley...is our lover..."

"Our... lover?"

"Yeah...can't leave our cuddle buddy out." Ivy answered

"Our... Cuddle buddy?" Helena asked, feeling light headed

"Of course..." Ivy kissed Helena passionately.

Helena shuddered, before she hungrily returned the kiss

The two "mommies" engaged in their passion, but were heard by a certain clown princess. "Ivy...what's...HEY! What's going on?!" She yelled

"Hey lover! Cuddle buddy!" Helena called as they broke the kiss, her eyes half lidded and her mind foggy

"You told her my "snuggle name"?! That's supposed to be a secret!" Harley called out

"But she NEEDED to know." Ivy smiled stroking Helena's cheek.

"Why?" Harley growled

"Cause I'm the babies' mommy." Helena answered panting from the pheromones

"Oh now you don't!" Harley ran at both Ivy and Helena pinning them to the floor.

"Oh, you wanna join in?" Helena asked with a grin

"N-No! I don't wanna join in!" Harley stammered

"Come on...WE wanna rev up OUR Harley..." Ivy teased

"Sh... shut up! Th... that was for Mr J." Harley stuttered, looking away

"Can't you do it for US? I thought we were friends..." Ivy pouted

"We-we ARE but..." Harley blushed, tripping over her words.

"Can't you do it for US? I thought we were friends..." Ivy pouted

"We-we ARE but..." Harley blushed, tripping over her words.

Helena leaned forwards and began to lick and kiss Haley's pale neck with half lidded eyes

"No, no...no...I...I don't...hmm..." Harley tried to deny it but fell to the pheromones and Helena's advances

"Now...How about we have a good time?" Ivy teased

"O... okay." Harley and Helena moaned, being completely enthralled

Ivy crawled between Harley and Helena and began to play with their breasts while her vines began to rub below their growing wet pussies.

Harley and Helena moaned, letting Ivy do as she pleased

"You lot, go outside. Make sure we aren't disturbed..." Ivy commanded the hypnotized guards, to which they did as they were ordered

"Does Mommy want Cuddle Buddy?" Harley teased

"Or does she want Momma?" Helena asked

"She want's both." Ivy grinned, vines slamming into their pussy's... ripping Helena's hymen

"AH!" Helena screamed as her virgin barrier was now gone.

"Huh? Blood...Helena you're a...?" Ivy gasped

"I...I wanted to wait..." Helena cried lightly

"Wait? For what?" Ivy asked

"I wanted to give it...to one who I loved..." Helena looked at her with tears

"And I..." Ivy was shaken. So much in fact she managed to snap out of her Titian infusion enough to regain SOME of her sanity. "Helena...I'm..." She tried to apologize but was stopped with a deep kiss from Helena.

She pulled back and explained "I'm glad...glad it was you."

Ivy had tears stream down her face, and pulled Helena into a deep kiss. She thrust her tongue into Helena's mouth and battled her own tongue, the two moaning into the kiss, before Ivy broke it and held Helena's cheeks lovingly "Let the babies show how much they love their Momma." She whispered as the vine began to slide in and out of Helena "We're one big happy family."

"Don't I get any sugar?" Harley asked as she was being played with by the vines.

"Come here Cuddle Buddy..." Helena felt the vines teasing her as she kissed Harley tenderly.

The two kissed tenderly, vines going in and of them at a steady pace

"Hmm..." Harley and Helena continued as they were gently let down onto the floor, followed by Ivy

"Come on babies..." Ivy asked as her vines trailed up to her legs and played with her pussy.

"Make Mommy cum." She grinned as she knelt over Harley and Helena's faces so when she came it would spray on them

"Ah!" Ivy smiled as her vines entered into her moist vagina

Helena nibbled on Harley's nipple while kneading her other breast "You...you're a virgin...how're you THIS good?" Harley panted as she was rubbing her clit

"Dad... Was a playboy...Natural talent?" Helena panted as Ivy reached down and rubbed Helena's clit

"I wish I met him!" Harley arched back in pleasure

"AH! Ivy..." Helena panted as both Ivy and the vines were stimulating her thrice times.

"Don't like it momma?" Ivy teased

"No! I LOVE it!" She screamed in pleasure

As Helena was playing with Harley's pussy Harley took it upon herself to tease both Ivy's and Helena's assholes. "I'm not staying outta THIS!" She smiled

"Oh you NAUGHTY clown!" Helena grinned, moaning

"You know it Bat-Cat..." Harley grinned

Helena grinned, before she moaned as she felt her limit grow close as the vine inside her moved even faster

"Ah, ah! I'm-I'm cumming!" Helena moaned

"Oh fuck!" Harley also felt the momentum rise for her own climax

Ivy grinned as the two screamed and came, speeding up the vine inside herself

As the three fell down from pleasure Ivy cupped Helena's face and smiled "The Sirens...are back again..."

Before she gave a loud moan and came herself onto their faces

"Fuckin' kinky..." Harley panted

As the vines exited their dripping pussies Ivy slipped between the two of them "Enjoy that?"

"Yes." Helena muttered, looking into Ivy's eyes... to see the Titan glow was gone

"Ivy...your eyes..." Helena smiled

"Yeah...?" Ivy looked lovingly into Helena's

"They're beautiful...No more Titan..." She sighed

"No more what?" Harley asked

"Titan...the altered Venom...Joker's going to use..." Helena explained

"That was Mr J's 'party juice'?" Harley gasped

"Yeah...only it's NOT gonna be much fun...it's gonna turn EVERYONE into mindless Bane's." Helena answered attempting to push herself up

"Then... why didn't it change Ivy?" Harley asked

"I have immunity to every poison and toxin but my babies don't. I got infected mentally through the link I have with them."

"So...It made her REALLY horny? Is there any more?" Harley asked playfully

"Harley!" Ivy and Helena gasped in disbelief

"Joking." she grinned

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Batman Arkham Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Chapter 11

*With Batman*

Batman has been caught into Crane's hallucinogenic toxin yet again but he has gripped Crane by his hood so he couldn't escape "You've ingested enough toxin to drive TEN MEN INSANE! What ARE you?" Crane cowered back then ran off down an elevator into the sewers.

Batman pursued him diving down on top the elevator prying the lid open and followed Crane to the end of the hall "Too late, Batman! One step closer...and THIS goes in the water!" Crane presented a carrying pouch filled with toxin powder "The cave will be filled with your, deepest, darkest nightmares and you'll never get your precious Venom roots!"

"Don't do it Crane! I've already got someone who has the roots." Batman answered

"What? But that's..." Crane wondered then cackled at the prospect of dropping his toxin into the water. But unfortunately he was grabbed by a VERY pissed off Killer Croc. "AH, ARGH!" Crane screamed in terror of being killed by Croc. Batman threw his batarang at Croc activating the shock collar and both Croc and Crane were dropped in the water.

"Why can't any of them just stay down?" he sighed

"Huntress are you there?" Batman asked receiving no answer "Huntress are you there?"

"Y... yea. Sorry, I was surprised by your voice." She smiled

"Have you managed to talk to Ivy yet?" Batman asked

"Yea. The Titan affected her through her plants, calmed her down." Helena reassured/explained

"Well that's good. But I don't know how it affected her." Batman answered

'Oh, I know how it affected her...' Helena blushed

"Neither do I. I'll meet up with you at that 'clown face thing' the Joker has been making all night? I think it's time we ended this." Helena said

"That's my girl. I'll meet you there." Batman answered signing off.

'That's my girl.'

Those words echoed in Helena's mind as she stood there frozen

"Helena? Helena are you okay?" Ivy asked

"I-I...I'm so happy..." Helena answered with tears dripping down

"What's wrong?" Harley asked

"Err...just...nothing. It's nothing, just some good news." Helena answered

"Did he praise you?" Ivy guessed easily

"Yeah...yeah he did." Helena smiled

"Must be some boyfriend to make you smile like that." Ivy answered

"Boyfriend? EW! Oh god no! No! It was...it was my dad." Helena was grossed out

"Your dad?" Harley asked in shock

"Yeah...You know how you called me "Bat-Cat"? Well you weren't COMPLETELY off." Helena shrugged cutely

"You-your DAD is...?" Harley was in disbelief

"Yep." Helena smiled like a kitten

"The Bat and the Cat had a kid." Helena grinned

"God damn..." Harley exclaimed

"And by the way we just played...you've inherited QUITE the libido." Ivy slid her arms around her lover

"Hmmmm. Thank you." Helena smiled

"I better go. Dad's waiting on me." Helena kissed Ivy then turned her attention to Harley, kissing her tenderly. "TRY and stay out of trouble. Please?" She pouted

"Sure." Ivy smiled

"I'll try." Harley grinned

"I'll be back." Helena smiled as she went to the "Clown Face Thing" Harley talked about.

Meeting up with Batman, Helena managed to get herself back to a respectful appearance. "Here they are: the guests of honour. Don't be bad hosts boys, let them in." Joker's voice spoke through a speaker system

The two where on guard as they walked through the place, the inmates cheering

"I know." She nodded, kicking the door open

They were introduced to a fanfare of trumpets, confetti and inmates wearing party hats. Passing through the hall they were met with a television covered head Joker. As he continued talking the television exploded stunning Helena and her father. They shook it off, and continued through a separate room to where Joker was using the Scarface puppet to talk to.

"This ends NOW!" Helena yelled

"Oh my dear Bat-Cat, the party has only just begun!" Joker spoke as he released two Titan infused guards and his own group of inmates

"The beginning of the end." Bruce frowned, pulling out a Batarang

"Oh Bat's, the fun's only starting!" Joker laughed as both started fighting Joker's horde

Helena flipped and kicked as she danced around the room, Bruce sending multiple powerful strikes

With only the Titan infused guards remained. Helena and Batman maintained a strike assault on them but as soon as the Giants were tired the father and daughter leaped on top of them and drove them like a bucking bronco making them smash into each other.

And in one swift move, they were down

"You know...you two are REALLY starting to mess up my party! But what about the commissioner?" Joker commented as he brought down on a rope a tied up Jim Gordon.

"JIM!" Bruce yelled

"... Didn't he get off the Island?" Helena muttered

"Please Bat's I run the show here! No one leaves without MY say so. Besides he looks tired, let's pep him up!" Joker explained pulling an injection gun from his jacket poised to shoot Jim.

Bruce ran at full speed, pushing Jim out of the way as Joker pulled the trigger

Batman was hit with the dart meant for Jim "Batman/Dad!"

"Dad? A-ha! Wow Batsy! Never knew you had it in you; but you've ruined months of planning! All straight down the crapper!" Joker yelled

Bruce growled and pulled out the antidote, staggering as he clearly seemed to be fighting the Titan

The Joker's body fell back, seemingly dead, as Bruce stabbed the antidote into himself, injecting the medicine into his bloodstream

"You okay?" Jim asked

"I should be." Batman groaned getting up hoping the antidote will activate quickly

A cackling laughter sounded from Joker's body as it began to twitch, stretch, then tear and grow.

"... Not good." Helena muttered, pulling out her crossbow

*outside the asylum*

Helena and Bruce were flung by a Titaned Joker "Smile Bats! You're on camera!" Joker laughed

Helena groaned as she pulled herself up and looked around, they were in a makeshift arena with a helicopter flying above them

Bruce glared at the helicopter's spotlight before he turned to the now 18 foot tall Joker

"Now, here's the fun part Batsy!" Joker threw Batman to the ground with such force Bruce thought he was flung from a car.

"DAD!" Helena yelled as she ran to his side

"I'm fine." Bruce sighed

"A-HA, HA! Show time boys! Where's Harley with that camera? I want to remember this!" Joker called out asking for his assistants

Helena held her crossbow ready, unfolding her mother's whip as she cracked it "This'll be fun." She grinned slightly darkly

"Ooh, kinky aren't you? Of course if you've got a dad who wears nothing but black leather you outta get THAT sort fetish won't you?" Titan Joker laughed

"Don't say ANYTHING about my father!" Helena shot a bolt at Joker

Joker growled as her arrow pierced his arrow in the EXACT same spot she had shot EARLIER that night! She then wrapped her whip around Joker's neck and pulled him off the tower he was standing on as Bruce charged in

The Dark Knight used his Cape to Stun Joker before he began a Beat-Down. His fists flurried as he slammed them into the Joker's mutated stomach and face

"Alright ENOUGH!" Joker slammed his fists into the ground causing a small shock wave shaking off Helena and Bruce.

Bruce stumbled back but kept his footing, and threw five batarang's at Joker which cut into his face.

"GAH!" Joker yelled in pain, his large clawed hands shooting to his face. The Batman then charged, dropping to the floor, and sliding between the Joker's legs. As he did so, he fired his BatClaw... Into the Jokers balls "Oooooooh!" The mutated Joker gasped, falling to his knees as Batman stood back up behind him and threw down a smoke-bomb

"Same old tricks Batman! I've evolved!" Joker proclaimed attacking the air. Only for the smoke to fade, revealing he was holding HELENA and not her father

"Peekaboo." Helena grinned before she raised her legs and slammed her heels into his face making him drop her. She fired arrows into his knees before she wrapped her whip around his neck, strangling him so Bruce could get to work

"This. Isn't. Over. Bats!" Joker choked

"No. It IS!" Batman fought into him, punching him straight down into the catacombs of Arkham Asylum.

An explosion went off as his fist met Joker's face, Bruce having sprayed explosive gel onto his glove and detonated it as the punch connected

"We did it." Helena panted

"You're right. We did." Batman answered

*Time Skip*

"Where is she?" Bruce thought aloud as he waited outside of Arkham Asylum, his daughter having disappeared

"Sorry, had to talk Ivy into going back to her cell." Helena smiled as she landed next to her father

"...Is that red and black lipstick?" Bruce deadpanned, pointing at the two different kinds of lipstick smudged onto Helena's pink lips

"Huh? Oh, no. Probably came off when Harley was helping Ivy." Helena lied

"Huntress...!" Batman stared at her

"... Yes?" Helena gulped

"I'm going to ask you again. And I want to hear the truth: Is that red and black lipstick?" Batman asked like a stern father.

"*Gulp* Y-Yeah..." Helena confessed

"And WHY is it on you?" He glared

"I...err...Reasons?" Helena shrugged cutely

"H-" Batman begun but was interrupted by Commissioner Gordon.

"Thank you. The both of you. Joker and his goons are locked up tighter in Arkham." Gordon spoke

"No problem Jim." Batman quickly turned his attention to his friend

"Yeah, it's what we do." Helena smiled

"If I were you, I'd rub those smudges off your mouth. You look a bit like him over there..." Jim pointed to a broken jawed and missing teethed Joker. But what he was indicating was the red smile Joker was famous for.

"Thanks." Helena muttered, wiping away the lipstick

"You the 'new Catwoman'?" Jim asked

"N... no! My costume and gear was damaged, so I needed to get something else." Helena blushed

"Ah well...here." Jim handed her his jacket.

"Thanks Commissioner." Helena smiled

"Bruce." Barbra suddenly said as Bruce and Helena got into the BatMobile, Helena's costume put into the trunk

"What is it Oracle?" Bruce asked

"Two Face is robbing Gotham National." Barbra said simply

Bruce was silent as he looked at Helena, who was tired from not only Arkham but ALSO from the patrol at her own time/world just before she arrived. He, himself, was also feeling a bit sluggish. He was about to answer when...

"I will do." a weak, Asian voice said over the coms making Helena jump

"JESUS! H... Have you been on the coms all night?!" Helena yelled

"Yes." Cassandra Cain nodded simply

"A-ha...How much have you heard?" Helena asked

"Enough." Cassandra answered

"Oh Aunt Cass, you are crazy." she groaned

"I won't say anything if you don't want me too. I know the value of a secret." Cassandra answered

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Helena smiled

"We will see you at the end of Patrol Cassandra." Bruce said seriously

"This conversation isn't over yet, Helena." Bruce pointed at his daughter

"I know." Helena answered

'Oh god... this is going to be HELL!' she thought with a deep sigh as Bruce took off for the cave, feeling VERY awkward

Inside the Cave Bruce had removed his helmet and revealed his real face. "So...Is there anything you want to tell me?" Bruce asked

"Err... No. Nothing really." she blushed

"Helena, we're alone, you can trust me. You didn't come back from Ivy for over ten minutes, what WERE you doing?" Bruce tried to understand.

"... Making out." she muttered

Bruce rubbed the inside of his ear with a non-gloved hand "Sorry, I must have miss heard you. But it sounded like: making out?"

"Yeah..." She admitted

"With... Poison Ivy?"

"Yea." she nodded again

"Whoa." Dick Grayson muttered, neither Bruce or Helena having noticed him when they entered

"Uncle/Dick!" the two gasped

"You...You made out with POISON IVY?" Dick asked

"Y... Yes." Helena blushed, looking away

"Bloody hell...Next thing you'll tell us that you had a tryst with Harley Quinn!" Dick commented

"Erm..." Helena blushed

"Oh God..." Bruce face-palmed himself

"SERIOUSLY?!" Dick yelled

"She's a lot different when she's not with Joker!" Helena defended

"So are GOLDFISH!" Dick answered

"I... I'm what?"

"No, you're not a goldfish, what I MEAN is: Quinn was a respected psychologist before Joker got his claws into her and scrambled her brain!" Dick explained

"And I'm helping her."

"Helena...even if you help them...what's to say she won't slip?" Bruce asked

"If they slip, I will catch them. And it is easy to stand from a slip, harder to stand from a fall." Helena said seriously

Bruce looked at his daughter "Do you care for them?"

"Huh? Bruce what're you saying?" Helena and Dick asked

"Do you love them?" He said seriously

"Yes." Helena answered simply and honestly.

Bruce stared at her for what seemed ages "Alright then."

"Alright? Alright? Seriously Bruce?!" Dick deadpanned

"Seriously." Bruce nodded "I trust your sister Dick, you should to. Now, she must be tired. Alfred's making pancakes take her up and lead her to her new room. I need to put this event into the database, and will then wait for Cassandra to come back."

Helena hugged her father. "Thank you dad." She smiled and cried slightly on his back.

"Go get some sleep." Bruce smiled

"Okay." She nodded, kissing his cheek "'Day!" She waved, running upstairs

"She's going to be a handful Bruce." Dick commented

"She's family Dick. We're ALL a handful." Bruce commented

"Dick, Dick are you there?" Oracle asked

"Yo Barb I'm here. What's up?" Dick answered

"Me and Helena have got something for you to listen to." Oracle added

"Oh no..." Bruce groaned as he knew what was coming.

"Sure, go ahead Babs." Dick shrugged

*With Helena*

Helena walked straight up into Wayne Manor, it was just as amazing as she imagined it from her mother's description of it from years ago...which could be considered yesterday if you consider time travel. 'I...I...it's amazing...' She couldn't speak and formed tears of joy.

"Miss?" Alfred asked as he walked towards her

"Alfred..." She whispered with joy and hugged him

"Oh...I take it you're a friend of Master Tim's or Master Dick's?" Alfred asked

"No. I'm Helena Martha Wayne, Bruce's daughter from the future." Helena smiled

"Oh..." Alfred looked funnily at her "Would you like some pancakes?" he asked kindly

"Love some." Helena smiled as they headed to the kitchen

"It's great to finally meet you, Grandpa Alfred." She smiled as they reached the kitchen

"G-g-GRANDPA Alfred?" Alfred froze in shock

"You're my dad's guardian. So...Grandpa Alfred." Helena explained

"Thank you my dear." Alfred smiled, hugging her

"A-ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dick's laugh could be heard.

"Sounds like Uncle Dick has heard Dad's jokes." Helena giggled

"Master Bruce made jokes? Oh my, you MUST be a positive influence on him." Alfred smiled as Dick emerged from the grandfather clock entrance

"I can't, I can't *stiffed laugh* oh...that's made my day..." Dick laughed

"I know." Helena grinned

"Ah, Master Dick. I hope you'll participate for breakfast." Alfred smiled

"Sure I will." Dick smiled

*in the BatCave*

Bruce sighed as he sat the BatComputer, looking at the screen. On said computer, was the picture of the one woman who may change his life: Catwoman, Selena Kyle.

'Helena...my daughter and hers...it's not IMPOSSIBLE...' Bruce thought

He brought a hand up and put his hand on the screen, over her face

'Would she even...*sigh* Even after EVERYTHING...' Bruce thought thinking on Selina, how many times they ran into each other in combat and love...sometime the love WAS combat...his uphold of the law and her breaking them...how could they have a daughter like Helena? But he noticed something in her: she was a Wayne, not only that she was HIS daughter! She never killed and she did ALL she could to make her father proud. Damn the taboo that would transpire, he loved Selina and he loved his daughter. He'd try to love Selina one more time, hopefully to get it right.

"I hope I get this right." He sighed

"Sure you will. I'm proof aren't I?" Helena arrived down to the cave with a plate of pancakes in each hand, handing one over to him.

"... Thank you." he smiled as he took the pancakes, Helena smiling as she sat next to him

This was a picture: father and daughter eating breakfast. Obviously you HAD to get a picture because you hardly saw Bruce eat or have any time to relax. But Helena had that effect on him. While he thought on about Selina and how he'll get her back. Helena was thinking about...someone else. Her uncle: Jason Todd.

She knew he would come back, there would be blood... and Damian would follow in his wake.

All... in the Insane City.

 **The End**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **Thank you**


	12. Update

**Batman Arkham Huntress Update**

To everyone who is following Batman Arkham Huntress:

There is a sequel to this story: Batman Arkham-City Huntress. It follows on from this story and it set in the Arkham City Game. So everyone who's enjoying the story will be pleased to know there is a carry on to the series.

Please enjoy Respectfully yours GhostKaiser23 and GreyKing46


End file.
